


Man of Smoak, Man of Steel

by Ellabee15



Series: Smoakin' Heroes [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Felicity graduated from MIT she went to work for a while in Metropolis to set up the Daily Planet's new computer system...and got a little more than she bargained for. AU (Obviously) will feature Arrow story line later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity rushed through the doors of the Daily Planet. “Smoak, you are NOT going to be late on your first day.” SMACK. She walked straight into a brick wall, spilling her coffee, scattering her papers, and knocking her to the ground. 

“I’m sorry” wait, the wall was talking? “I didn’t see you and I accidentally knocked you over.” 

Felicity squinted up, what she had previously thought was a wall was actually a person, a very tall person. 

“It’s okay. I wasn’t paying attention. You’re hard…not hard like erection hard, hard like I thought you were a wall hard. Which isn’t a bad thing, you obviously spend a lot of time working out in order to get so…I should probably stop using the word hard.” 

The man seemed bemused by her ramble. Reaching down he handed her her glasses. Oh no, Felicity thought, he’s cute. 

“My name’s actually Clark” he said “but thanks for the compliment.” 

“I said the last part out loud didn’t I?” Felicity winced. 

“I take it that happens a lot?” Clark smiled.

“Yeah, especially when I’m nervous. It’s my first day here. I actually just moved to Metropolis and today is my first day at work. Do you know where the security office is? I need to sign some papers and get a badge.” 

“Security’s on the second floor. What department are you-“

“KENT.” An angry voice sounded across the lobby, “Stop flirting with interns and get your ass upstairs. There are deadlines to meet.” Clark shook his head. “That’s Perry, my boss. I’ve got to go.” Handing her the last of the fallen papers, he helped her to her feet. “Have a good first day Ms….?”

“Smoak, Felicity Smoak.” 

“I’m Clark Kent. Welcome to the Daily Planet.”


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later, Clark was sitting at his desk copying his notes from an interview. 

“So, Kent” Lois walked over “Word is you swept a pretty blonde off her feet.’

Clark smiled shyly, “I accidentally bumped into her in the lobby, knocking her over.’

“Charmer.” Lois smirked “Perry’s been flipping out. Apparently we’re getting a system update.” 

“That’s great!” Clark said

“Not according to Perry. If it was up to him we’d all be stuck using oil lamps and type writers.” Lois sighed “We’ve got a presentation after Lunch. Some M.I.T. grad made a super fancy operating system and they handed the entire building update to her.”

“She invented her own operating system?” Clark asked, impressed.

“She’s some type of super genius. I did some digging and she graduated valedictorian a year early. She’s being head hunted by every major corporation in the world.” 

“That’s…really remarkable.” 

Lois looked up as the elevator opened.

“Here comes the wunderkind now. Her name is – “ 

“Felicity” Clark said

“You know her?” Lois asked

“I met her this morning. She’s the girl from the lobby.” 

“She’s cute.” Lois said

Felicity was looking around the floor anxiously, when she say Clark she smiled and walked over. “Hi, Clark. I’m Felicity, we met this morning. I’m supposed to meet someone named Perry White. Do you know where his office is? Security took forever to give me an ID and then they sent me to the wrong floor. The only reason I knew to come here was because an old woman in the printing room took pity on me and sent me…and you really didn’t need all that information.”

Clark wasn’t sure how to react. He sat there with his mouth open until Lois took pity on him. 

“Forgive Smallville, he’s new to life in the big city. I’m Lois Lane.”

“Oh My God.” Felicity gushed “I read your piece on sex slavery in eastern Europe. You’re amazing and the lengths you went to save those girls was inspirational. If they don’t give you a Pulitzer there is no justice in this world.” 

Lois smiled “I like her Kent. We can keep her. Perry’s office is this way. I’ll walk you there so no more rogue reporters knock you over.”

“Sorry” Clark said sheepishly 

“He’s a walking menace.” Lois joked good naturedly. “So what do you think of Metropolis?” 

“It’s very shiny. Different from Boston; where I went to school and very different from where I lived before. Bye Clark!” she said over her shoulder before walking with Lois towards Perry’s office. 

“I guess it is shiny,” Lois commented, “but it is a great place to live. If you’re lucky you might even get to meet Superman.”

Clark watched them walk away. Unfortunately he wasn’t the only one. 

“Who’s the librarian Barbie, Lois is talking to?” Eric Miller, the office creep was ogling Felicity. Clark groaned. Miller was a sexual harassment suit waiting to happen; needless to say Clark hated him. 

“I think she’s too young for you Miller.”

Miller sneered “I didn’t hear you call dibs Kent.”

“Maybe because you can’t call dibs on a human being.” 

“Whatever Smallville.” Miller rolled his eyes. “I give her a week before she succumbs to my charms. Maybe you can have a go afterwards.” 

Clark gripped the armrest of his chair so hard it snapped. Though he didn’t know Felicity she seemed like a really nice person; and no one deserved to fall victim to the “charms” of Eric Miller.


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting had gone remarkably well; Felicity had presented and explained the numerous necessary changes which the Daily Planet desperately needed. Throughout the meeting, Perry White seemed grouchy, though according to Lois, that was his natural resting state. He had made it very clear that he was opposed to updating the Planet and the growing enthusiasm of his co-workers annoyed him. Lois had been nothing but sympathetic. She smiled throughout the presentation and afterwards asked very good questions. Clark had seemed distracted. Though he looked attentive, Felicity had occasionally seen him glare at a man who was standing in the corner. This man had spent a better part of the meeting leering at her. Even though she avoided looking at him, she could still feel his eyes on her. 

“So everyone’s getting a new computer?” the meeting had ended and Jimmy Olsen was bouncing around her in excitement. “Does this mean I can finally get a new camera?” 

Felicity smiled, Jimmy was adorable and she liked the colorful bowtie he was wearing. They were definitely going to be friends. 

“Does this update come with...personal installation and tech assistance?” the creepy guy had come to stand uncomfortably close to Felicity. The smell of cheap cologne was overwhelming. “Eric Miller. I cover the sports section. I used play football. Almost went pro.” He held out his hand. Felicity took it, forcing herself to smile and repressing the urge to shudder. 

“I’m pretty much the entire I.T. department until we get the program running, so I am going to be the only tech support available which means…”

“That she’ll probably be too busy to deal with whatever virus you put on your computer because of your pervy internet browsing.” Lois said “Come on Felicity, I’ll show you your new office.” Walking away out of the conference room, she leaned in “stay away from Miller. He’s a grade A creep.” 

“I think I got that impression.”

Lois smiled leading her down to an empty room on the far side of the floor. “Luckily for you, this office isn’t too far from my desk, or Clark’s. If Miller tries anything just shout and we’ll be there. And it has an amazing view.” 

Felicity looked out. Her office had large windows which overlooked Metropolis. She could see all the way to the harbor. “This is amazing!” 

Before Lois could respond Jimmy came running into the office. “Lois, there’s a hostage crisis at the docks.” 

“Perfect!” Lois grinned “this looks like a job for Superman! We haven’t had a decent story featuring Blue boy in weeks. Tell Perry I’m on it.” She rushed out of the door. About 3 seconds later Felicity heard her shout “WHAT DO YOU MEAN KENT IS HANDLING IT????”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month since Felicity had begun working at the Daily Planet. So far, the computers had been delivered and the entire building had gotten them. Felicity was putting in extra hours attempting to set up the archival feature of the website. It was difficult when she was constantly being hounded by Perry, who kept on crashing his computer.

Perry wasn’t the only technologically challenged Planet employee. Clark had managed to drop coffee on 3 computers. 

“Um Felicity?” He said nervously coming into her office

“Uh oh, I recognize that face.”

“I swear it just happened and I was typing an article and..”

Felicity smiled as Clark became even more flustered. “I’d save the apologies for Perry when you explain to him why you need another computer.” Walking over to his desk she picked up the lap top, “I’ll take this to my office and see what I can salvage from the hard drive.” 

“Thanks Felicity, you’re a life saver.”

“I accept payment in red wine.” 

Clark flushed. “Maybe we could get a drink after work sometime.” 

“Sounds good!” Felicity smiled and turned walking straight into Miller. 

“Careful little lady” he smirked. “I overheard your conversation, if it’s wine you want you shouldn’t waste your time with Kent. They don’t drink anything besides cider in Smallville. I know the best bars in town.”

“That’s really nice Eric, but I think I’ll go with Clark. Excuse me I have to get back to my office.”

 

Three hours later she was sitting, eating lunch with Lois and Jimmy. 

“I’m going to start carrying pepper spray” Felicity glared at Miller who was leering at her from his desk. “Or at least install some blinds. It’s as if he’s trying to see through my clothes.”

“Don’t worry. Only Superman can actually see through your clothes.” Jimmy said cheerfully

“Is that supposed to be reassuring?” Felicity asked

“He’s got x-ray vision. Also he can fly and run really fast and – “

“We get it.” Lois groaned “curb the fanboy enthusiasm Jimmy, you’re drooling all over Felicity’s floor.”

“Um Felicity” Clark had just walked into her office.

“No no no no no” Felicity whined “you are hereby banned from all caffeinated beverages, you just got that computer an hour ago.”

“It’s not that I swear.” Clark said holding up his hands. “I’m writing a piece about Lex Corps’ latest tech venture. I’ve got an interview with the head of R&D and I’m hopeless with science jargon so….I was wondering…if you’re not too busy…would you mind….comingtotheinterviewwithme.” He said the last part really quickly. He stood there, fidgeting. 

“Um sure.” Felicity smiled

“Great!” Clark said “Um well, the interview is at 2:30 so I’ll meet you in the lobby at 2.” He walked right into the doorframe. “Sorry, I’m just gonna…yeah I’ll go.” Clark flushed and left the office. 

“Looks like Jimmy isn’t the only one who’s love-struck.” Lois teased.

Felicity shook her head. Lunch continued until Felicity glanced at the clock “Crap it’s 1:53.” Grabbing her coat she rushed out of her office. 

“Give us the details on your date!” Lois shouted after her. 

Felicity rushed down to the lobby. Though she managed to make it 5 minutes early, Clark was already there. 

“I thought we’d take a cab, it’s faster than the subway.” Clark said “Thanks for this. I really appreciate you giving up your time. I know you’re busy with the archives.”

“It’s no problem.” Felicity beamed “you just saved me from an afternoon of sorting through dusty files while getting leered at by Miller. So really, I should be thanking you.”

Clark smiled

“Seriously though,” Felicity continued “anytime you have a science related writing assignment, I’m your girl! Well not your girl, girl. I’m your science girl. Here to help with all things sciencey!” 

“I’ll try to see if I can get more technology related articles!” Clark said. 

“My hero!” Felicity went to hail a cab. She didn’t see the way Clark faltered at her words.


	5. Chapter 5

(I apologize for the bad science)

 

As they walked out of the meeting at Lex Corp, Clark was feeling very confident. He had been very impressed and as he and Felicity walked into the lobby he was giddy with excitement.

“This is amazing, do you realize what this means!” his smile withered as he saw the look on Felicity’s face. She had been practically silent the entire meeting; only speaking to ask a few pointed questions. 

“I realize that it means Luthor is crazy.” Felicity hissed

“Felicity, we’re still inside” Clark said looking around at the various suits glaring at them. “This technology could revolutionize the medical field.”

Felicity shook her head. “You really don’t get it do you?”

“They’re creating a regeneration serum which can regrow a person’s lost limbs using their own DNA.” Clark said. “What’s so bad about that?”

Felicity waited until they were outside before exploding

“Firstly, they were extremely evasive about the origins of the serum. Starfish can regrow limbs, but this seems to be able to mimic any gene. Secondly while it is amazing that they can regrow limbs, why stop there? With this type of technology they could potentially grow a completely new person. All they have to do is throw some DNA into the regeneration chamber and BOOM new person.” 

“Are you saying that Luthor is injecting human DNA with starfish genes?”

“I’m saying that it’s dangerous for anyone to have this type of innovation at their disposal; especially someone like Luthor. He isn’t exactly known for his ethics. He spends too much time creating things and not enough time thinking about whether or not he should have created them.”

“They said it was to help soldiers regain lost limbs,” Clark said slowly 

Felicity snorted “Luthor’s no philanthropist, believe me. He personally tried to recruit me to work at Lex Corp; he’s slimy. If he’s investing in this it means he thinks he can gain something. He only sees peoples as assets: means to an end. He could create his own private clone army of soldiers with one DNA sample. Imagine what would happen if he got his hands on a DNA sample from Superman.”

Clark paled. He had been so focused on the positive aspect of the serum, he had completely ignored the glaringly obvious danger.

“It seems I owe you.” Clark said “I need to get this article written and sent to Perry.” 

“If you need someone to help you with the sciencey stuff…” Felicity said

Clark smiled, “there’s a café down the street, which Lois says has good wine, though it might be too early for that. That is if you don’t have super important archive work to finish.” 

“Hilarious, Kent.“ Felicity said starting down the sidewalk. As she walked a motorcyclist lost control of his bike. Clark jumped and managed to pull Felicity out of the way. 

“You okay?” Clark said looking down at her

“Yeah, I thought you were still on the stairs, how did you…?” Felicity looked bewildered. 

“Ran fast I suppose. Still up for helping me with science?” Clark smiled 

“Yeah” Felicity said, “Science, science is good, science doesn’t try to run you over in a motorcycle.” Looking down she realized she was still holding on to Clark. “Um I should let you go right?” 

“Probably” Laughing they broke apart.

“So did you run track or are you just naturally Speedy Gonzales?”

Clark smiled, “I guess I was just born that way”


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 3 weeks since Clark’s article had appeared in the Daily Planet. It had been the most successful, non-Superman related Planet article. Subscriptions to the paper had skyrocketed and, thanks to the new website, it quickly became one of the most subscribed online newspapers. Lex Corps was under investigation. This was coupled with the news that Lois Lane was up for a Pulitzer Prize. Perry had called an office-wide celebration.

“To the best damn group of reporters an editor could ever ask for.” Perry said “And to Ms. Smoak. I know I thought this technobabble was crap, but now I see that it helps us get the truth to people. That’s the highest calling for a reporter. As long as the truth comes out, your job is done.” Perry raised his glass “Cheers”

“That may be the first time I ever hear Perry admit he was wrong.” Jimmy said, astonished.

Clark laughed. Turning around he frowned “Have you seen Felicity? She should be here.”

“She said she had to go fix someone’s computer on the 6th floor…she should be back any minute.” 

 

Felicity was annoyed. Yes, Mrs. Grant on the 6th floor was a sweet old lady and she didn’t mind fixing her computer. She did mind missing the party. 

“Mrs. Grant” she called out. The printing floor was empty. “It’s Felicity Smoak. You left a message saying it was urgent?”

“You’d be surprised how easy it is to imitate an old woman’s voice.”

Eric Miller stepped out from behind one of the printers. Felicity tried to run for the stairs, but he was too fast for her.

“Hey, what’s the rush? I just want to talk.” He said, grabbing her arm.

“Where’s Mrs. Grant?”

“She didn’t come in today. Since you’re always surrounded by Lane, Olsen, and Kent I figured this was an opportunity to get to know you better.” Miller pulled her closer. 

“Let me go” Felicity said, gagging on the overwhelming smell of cheap cologne.

“No need to struggle sweetheart.” Miller whispered. “So pretty.” 

Don’t panic Smoak, Felicity thought. Don’t panic; THINK

“You’re right” she said “I’ve wanted to get to know you better.” She stopped struggling and turned to face him. Miller smiled “I knew you’d see it my – OW” Felicity had used Miller’s distraction to knee him firmly in the balls. Kicking off her heels, she ran for the stairs. She had just made it past the door and down three steps, when he caught up with her. 

“Not so fast bitch.” 

“HELP” Felicity screamed “HELP ME.” but as Miller dragged her back to the 6th floor, she realized that no one had heard her. The stairs were empty.

 

Floors above, Clark tilted his head. He had just heard screaming and it sounded like… Felicity. He looked around; she hadn’t come back from the 6th floor yet. Miller wasn’t at the party either. Clark felt his blood run cold. Moving towards the stairs he looked down at the 6th floor. She was there, being dragged, kicking and screaming, by Miller. Clark rushed down the stairs.

“Let her go.”

Miller looked up. He had Felicity pushed against a desk. Her shirt was torn, and Clark could see bruises forming on her wrists and legs. Miller also had scratch marks; clearly Felicity had fought him. 

“Kent.” Miller growled. “Get out and maybe I’ll let you have her after I’m done with her. She’s a feisty one.”

“Let. Her. Go” 

“Or what? You’ll make me?” Miller laughed.

Clark walked over and ripped Miller off of Felicity and threw him to the floor. 

“Well what do you know.” Miller said “Farmboy’s got moves.” He stood up only to have Clark knock him to the ground again.

“Felicity get out of here” Clark said “Get security.”

Felicity ran for the stairs “Will you be okay?” 

Clark nodded, “I’ll be fine. I’ll keep him here. Go.” 

Felicity ran down to security. About 20 minutes later Miller was being led away in handcuffs. 

“Hey” Clark said walking over to Felicity “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just shaken up. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to go down there alone.” 

“Don’t blame yourself. Miller is a freak.” Clark said “Hey don’t cry.” 

“I just don’t want to think about what would have happened if you didn’t find me on time.” Felicity felt the tears spilling down her face. 

Clark sat next to her and put his arm around her. “Thank you” she said leaning into him. 

“Ms. Smoak?” a police officer walked over to them “We just need to ask you and Mr. Kent a few questions.” 

As she and Clark talked to the police, something nagged at Felicity’s mind. Clark had told the police he had heard her screaming in the stairs, and then ran down to help. But Felicity could have sworn that the stairs were empty. Even if he had heard her, there was no way he could have made it down 10 flights as fast as he did.


	7. Chapter 7

6 months after Miller had attacked her, Felicity was walking to work. She was excited; she had finally managed to update the website and had uploaded all of the archived issues back to 1990. Luthor was still under investigation as a result of Clark’s article. Lois and Jimmy were taking both Clark and Felicity out to celebrate. Thinking of Clark made Felicity smile. They had become close in the last couple months. Though she was friends with Jimmy and Lois, the friendship between her and Clark was…different. Felicity stood in front of the Planet building and smiled. It was a beautiful day in Metropolis; she truly loved this city. Though she hadn’t been living there long, it had become her home. 

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of tires screeching behind her. She turned to see 3 black SUVs pulling up in front of the Planet. Armed masked men ran out and rushed towards her. 

“Welcome to Metropolis,” One of them hissed as he grabbed her. “Luthor sends his regards.” They grabbed her and started dragging her to the car. 

“Didn’t anyone teach you criminals any manners?” 

Everyone looked up. Floating above them was Superman. 

“Put her down” 

“The lady has an appointment. We need to make sure she gets them on time.” The man holding Felicity said…and quickly found himself bound and gagged on a nearby roof top. Felicity fell over. The other masked men scrambled. As Felicity got up to run, she was pushed into the open door of a passing limo. 

Superman landed and looked around. In the chaos he had lost track of Felicity. Where was she?

 

“Who are you? Where are you taking me?” 

“Ms. Smoak, my name is irrelevant. Consider this a warning. We can get to you no matter where you are. If you upset us again there will be consequences.” 

“You work for Luthor.” 

The woman across from her smiled. “You’re too smart for your own good. That’s what put you in this position in the first place. We know you were the one who suggested the negative aspects of the regeneration serum to Kent. This is your only warning. Leave Metropolis or next time you won’t get a pleasant car ride. We will make you vanish to a place even Superman couldn’t find you.” 

Smirking she picked up a cloth and placed it over Felicity’s mouth and nose. Chloroform, Felicity thought before she blacked out. 

 

Superman was frantic; how was it possible that Felicity could have disappeared without him knowing? Flying over the street, a limo caught Clark’s eye. It was unremarkable except for one detail; Clark could not see inside. It was lined with lead. 

He flew over and was about to rip open the door when it opened…and an unconscious Felicity was tossed into oncoming traffic. Clark caught her and flew her to the roof of the Daily Planet. Turning, he tried to find the limo again, but found he couldn’t. He was shaking with rage and he could feel the heat beginning in his eyes. Who would want to hurt Felicity? 

He felt her beginning to stir 

“Superman?” Clark looked down. He hadn’t let go of her since he had pulled her from the street. He should let her go. After all she didn’t know his secret and it would be weird for Superman to be holding her like this. He should go after the limo, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her alone. He had to know she was safe. 

“Are you alright ma’am?” he asked

Felicity blinked and stood up “I think so, my head hurts.”

Clark let her go and turned to look out at the city. “Do you know who they were and what they wanted?” 

“Apparently I pissed off Lex Luthor and he blames me for the recent investigation on his company.” 

“But that was a result of an article written by a Planet reporter. It had no connection to you.” Clark paled; it was his fault she was in danger. 

“I was the one who told the reporter about the dangers of Luthor’s regeneration technology. The lady in the limo said I had to leave Metropolis or else.” 

Clark felt the rage boil up inside him again. 

Felicity continued oblivious “thanks for saving me…again” 

Clark faltered “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Felicity smile softly “yes you do…Clark”

He turned, shocked to see Felicity’s grin. Though she was still a bit woozy, he saw clarity in her eyes. 

“It all makes sense now. How you always seem to beat Lois to the Superman stories. How you were able to pull me out of the way of that bike messenger so quickly. The way you saved me from Miller. You heard me screaming, from the party and then you flew down all those stairs to get to me. Plus now that I’ve gotten a good look at your face…glasses, really that’s your big disguise?” 

Clark stood with his mouth open.

“I’m a genius, remember?” Felicity chuckled. “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.” 

Clark smiled “thanks.” 

“No” Felicity hugged him “Thank you.” 

They stood there for a while, under the giant Daily Planet statue. 

“Are you…going to leave Metropolis?” Clark asked tentatively. He dreaded the answer, but he had to know. 

“I don’t want to. Luthor’s a bully, but he’s a powerful one…I don’t want to be rushed into this type of decision.”Felicity looked up at him. “Not to sound ungrateful, but how do us non-flying mortals get down from this roof?”


	8. Chapter 8

Clark sat at his desk. It had been 2 weeks since Felicity had been attacked. He was supposed to be finishing an article for Perry, but found he couldn’t concentrate. Every time he looked up he would see Felicity sitting at her desk and it made him want to fly to Lex Corp to force a confession out of Luthor. But he knew it wouldn’t do any good. Besides Felicity’s word there was no proof that Luthor had been involved in the attack and calling attention to it could place her in even greater danger. 

“Did you hear?” Jimmy said, snapping Clark back to reality.

“What?”

“Lex Corp scrapped their regeneration program. The FBI raided the lab and found partially created clones. You’re a hero Clark!” Jimmy grinned and rushed to tell the next person. Clark looked towards Felicity’s office; it was empty. 

“Jimmy, where’s Felicity?”

“Looks like someone wants to brag.” Lois said, winking “She’s helping Perry in his office. Go get her, farmboy.”

He got up and walked to Perry’s office. The two were looking at Perry’s computer screen.

“The problem is you uninstalled the virus protection. Hey Clark!!” Felicity beamed

“Kent” Perry said “Good job busting Luthor” 

“Thanks, can I speak to Felicity please?”

“Just give me a minute…there” she grinned “Don’t touch any of those programs without asking me first.” 

Walking out she faced Clark. “What’s up?”

“I need to talk to you abou – “ 

BOOM

An explosion rocked the Planet building. Everyone scrambled to the stairs to evacuate. Clark looked at Felicity in panic. 

“Go, I’ll be fine, go.” She said before following Lois and Jimmy down the stairs. Clark rushed off to change into his uniform. After making certain that Felicity was safe, he helped save those who were still trapped. He was going to fly off when everyone was clear, when suddenly something caught his eye. Felicity was in the street standing between Jimmy and Lois, and there was a moving red dot on her chest. He flew over and grabbed her…just as a sniper took a shot. The bullet bounced harmlessly off his shoulder. He flew up and grabbed the sniper and dropped him in front of the police who had arrived at the explosion site. Then he grabbed Felicity and flew away with her in his arms. 

“Clark where are we going?” Felicity said gripping his shirt tightly.

“Somewhere safe.” 

“SAFE? Rocketing across the sky about 500 ft in the air does not qualify as safe. It does help me discover that I am terrified of heights.” 

“Luthor ordered that hit, Felicity. He wanted to prove that he could get to you and that he had no problem hurting others in the process. The explosion was a ploy to get you outside and in the sniper’s view.” He said. 

They landed in front of a farmhouse surrounded by cornfields. 

Felicity looked around, still shaking. “So your idea of safe is to take me to where horror movies are filmed. Where are we?”

“Smallville.” Clark said laughing. 

Before Felicity could respond a voice called across the yard. “Clark is that you?” 

“Yeah Ma” Clark called back

“Wait, is this your house?” Felicity asked

“Yep”

“When I said that this was where horror movies were filmed what I meant was…you have a lovely home Mrs. Kent.” She said smiling at the woman who had just come out of the house. 

“You must be Felicity. Clark’s told us so much about you.” 

“Ma” Clark said embarrassed 

“Really?” Felicity raised an eyebrow, causing Clark to blush.

“He said you were the smartest, kindest person he had met. You failed to mention that she was so beautiful .” Mrs. Kent smiled at her son who was clearly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. 

“She’s in danger Ma. There’s a very powerful person who wants to hurt her. Do you think she could stay here for a few days?” 

“Of course dear.” Ma Kent put her hand around Felicity’s shoulders. “I’ll make you some pancakes. Clark go set up the guest room and change out of that uniform, you know how your father feels about you wearing it around the house.” 

 

Later Felicity found Clark sitting in the barn. 

“Your mom thought I might find you here. She’s really nice. She lent me some of her old clothes. Also the photo album was especially enlightening.” 

Clark groaned “Please tell me she didn’t show you the duck picture.” 

“The duck picture AND the dinosaur picture.” 

“Oh no” Clark covered his eyes. “Halloween was the worst.” 

They sat in silence. 

“Nice barn, come here often?” Felicity asked

“It’s one of the places I used to come to when things got too noisy.”

“What were the other places?” 

Clark looked over at her.

“I’ll show you, if you promise not to scream.” 

Felicity looked at him warily “Why would I do that?”

‘Do you trust me?” 

Felicity tilted her head “Yes, you have saved my life 4 times.” 

Clark grinned and picked her up

“Wait, what are you doing.”

“Close your eyes and trust me.” He whispered 

Felicity took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt the wind ruffle her face.

“You can open them now.”

They were standing on the town’s water tower. 

“Wow, we are really high up.” Felicity said, looking at the ground below her.

“Do you honestly think I’d let you fall?” Clark asked, offended. “Look up” 

Felicity looked up and gasped. “I’ve never seen so many stars. I’ve lived in cities my entire life and the lights block them out.” 

Clark chuckled, Felicity looked at him. He was more relaxed here. His glasses were gone and his hair was windswept. He wasn’t hiding part of himself. This wasn’t Clark Kent star report of the Daily Planet or Superman the savior of Metropolis; this was just Clark. Felicity forced herself to look away. She shouldn’t be ogling him, even if he was very nice to look at. Looking back up at the stars she asked

“Can you see your planet from here?”

Clark’s face darkened “Krypton no longer exists.’

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to – “ 

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.’

They spent an hour up on the water tower, sharing stories and laughing while looking up at the stars. Breathless with laughter as Clark recounted one of his more embarrassing misadventures with X-ray vision, Felicity stared out at Smallville.

“Are you okay?” Clark asked.

“I can’t stay in Metropolis Clark. It’s too dangerous. What happened today proves it and I can’t let innocent people get hurt because of me.” 

Clark looked away. “I can protect you…you don’t have …Luthor shouldn’t run you out of the city.” 

“Clark” Felicity said softly. “What happened to the Planet was because of me.” tears formed in her eyes. “There are people in the hospital tonight because some madman wanted to teach me a lesson. I can’t –” Clark hugged her. She took a shuddering breath and continued “I got a job offer in Starling City. It’s an I.T. position at Queen Consolidated. It’s far enough away that Luthor will leave me alone.”

Clark frowned at the night sky. “What if I said that I didn’t want you to leave?”

“I’d say that we both know that sometimes people have to make sacrifices for the greater good and that if I didn’t it would be dangerous for your secret. People are going to start linking me to Superman if you keep saving my life. I’d also point out that this is the 21st century and I’m a big girl who makes her own decisions.” 

Clark caressed her face. “This is my fault. If I hadn’t asked you to help me with that interview…”

“Luthor would still be creating his evil clone army.”

Clark smiled “How is it you’re always right?”

“Genius, remember?” 

He reached into his pocket “Here” he said pulling out a necklace. “I was planning on giving this to you before the explosion. There’s a small button on the side. If you press it, it will let out a high frequency noise that only I can hear. If you’re in trouble, press it and no matter where on the planet I am, I’ll come for you.” 

“It’s beautiful” Felicity said. The necklace had a silver pendant shaped like…  
“Is that an S?”

“It’s a cursive S so people don’t think you’re some crazy Superman fangirl.”

“Watch it mister” Felicity warned “Super powers or no I will kick your ass.” 

Clark laughed “It could also stand for Smoak.”

He helped her put the necklace on. She looked so beautiful under the stars. 

“Sooo does super strength mean you’re volunteering to help me move? And by help I mean carry all the heavy stuff to the u- haul.”


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a little over 2 years since Felicity had left Metropolis. Clark had thrown himself into his work, attempting to find a way to take down Luthor so it could be safe for her to come back. Unfortunately Luthor had dodged a prison sentence by convincing the jury that he had no knowledge of the clone program. 

Clark talked to Felicity on a regular basis. She had a standing invitation to the Kent farm for Christmas, which had now become a joint Christmas-Hanukkah celebration. The two had grown closer, which is why Clark immediately realized that something was wrong. The last couple of months Felicity had sounded tired, withdrawn. He finally confronted her about it in December. 

“So what time should I pick you up to take you to Smallville for Hanumas.” 

“I can’t come to Smallville this year. I’m so sorry Clark, but something serious came up and I can’t leave Starling.” 

“Felicity what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird for the last 3 months and I know you’d never miss out on Ma’s potato pancakes, unless of course the apocalypse was happening.”

Felicity sighed “Work has been…difficult. The CEO, Walter Steele has me looking into a specialized project and it’s stressing me out.” 

Clark frowned. There was definitely something else, but pushing her wouldn’t get him anywhere. 

It was only a few months later that he found out exactly what was wrong. He was watching TV when a news broadcast interrupted; Moira Queen was holding a press conference confessing that she had been conspiring with Malcolm Merlyn to destroy part of Starling City. 

There was a machine capable of creating an earthquake about to go off. 

Within minutes Clark had flown to Starling and was hammering on Felicity’s door. Scanning, he found it empty. He called her phone and it went straight to voicemail. Changing into his Superman uniform, he flew over the city frantically searching for her. He looked into buildings, he heard hundreds of terrified voices, but not the one he was looking for. 

Then the Glades fell

Chaos reigned. Clark helped remove people from the rubble, saving those who would otherwise have been trapped for days. Every time he found a body, he held his breath, hoping it wasn’t her. Where was she?

 

 

Felicity was in the foundry. She had just talked Detective Lance through disarming the earthquake machine, but it wasn’t enough. Merlyn had a second machine. And now she was underground in the glades. Oliver wasn’t answering his com, Diggle was MIA and Lance had gone to save Laurel. Even if he could get to her, she couldn’t entrust him with her location. The walls were shaking around her and the stairs were destroyed: she was trapped. 

Tears streaming down her face, Felicity realized that it was very possible that no one would find her here. Her phone was dead and the computers had been crushed by rubble. She began to panic and like she did whenever she panicked she reached and touched her necklace. In a rush she remembered Clark’s words to her that night they'd spent on the water tower: “If you’re in trouble, press it and no matter where I am on the planet, I will come for you.” 

Well, Felicity thought, if certain death doesn’t count as trouble I don’t know what does. She pressed the button on the side of the necklace. 

 

Clark had just rescued two children from the rubble when he heard it. The high frequency noise had to be coming from Felicity’s necklace. Handing the children to their mother, he took off, following the noise. The sound was coming from a night club. But when he scanned it, it was empty. He entered and looked around. The sound appeared to be coming from underneath the club. Then he saw a door. A door he could not see through, and the sound was coming from that direction. It was easy to open the door, but what he saw inside made him freeze. Inside there was an underground room. Full of tables, a salmon ladder, computers and… arrows? Felicity was hiding underneath one of the tables. The stairs to the door had collapsed. 

“Felicity”

“Clark” she cried 

He flew down, gathered her up and flew out, the door shutting behind him. As they flew over the city, Felicity buried her head in his chest; she was crying. Clark was furious. Felicity was thinner than the last time he saw her, she also had bags under her eyes. She had moved to Starling to be safe, it was supposed to be a new start away from danger. What was that place he had found her in? He held her as close to him as he could, and breathed a sigh of relief that he had gotten there on time. 

They landed outside of the Kent farm. 

“Getting a real sense of déjà vu.” Felicity murmured

“Are you okay?” Clark asked

“You came for me.” Felicity said softly, tears welling up in her eyes

“Of course” Clark said pulling her into a hug. Clark listened to her heart beat to reassure himself that yes, she was here and safe. 

“Ma is watching us from inside the house” Clark said quietly. “What were you doing down there?” 

Clark felt Felicity tense. She pulled away 

“Clark I …sort of…work for the Starling City vigilante.”


	10. Chapter 10

2 days had passed since the earthquake. It was sunset and Felicity was sitting out on the porch steps talking on her cell phone. Clark was inside on the couch pretending to watch TV.

“What do you mean he’s disappeared”

Clark tilted his head, to better hear the conversation. 

“I mean he’s gone” the man on the phone said. “He told Thea he was going to Europe, and I tracked him all the way to Amsterdam before he vanished.”

“He can’t just leave. His mom needs him, his sister needs him, we…the city needs him.” 

“You know Oliver. He blames himself for what happened to Tommy.” 

Felicity was silent 

“Where are you exactly?” the man asked “I went by your place and you weren’t there.” 

“I’m visiting a friend out of town. I needed some space, but I should be –“ 

“It’s rude to listen to other people’s phone conversations Clark.” Jonathan Kent was leaning against the doorframe. 

“How did you know I was listening?” Clark frowned

“I’m your father.” Jonathan sat next to Clark on the couch. “How is she?”

Clark sighed “Ma’s been smothering her and I think she needs it. We haven’t gotten a chance to talk since…” 

“Since you found out she works for the vigilante.” 

Clark frowned “he’s dangerous. He’s killed people and … I just don’t understand why Felicity would be mixed up with someone like him.” 

“Then have her explain it to you. Felicity’s a good person and she wouldn’t help someone like the hood without a reason.” He got up “go talk to her. Sulking on the couch won’t solve anything.” 

 

Clark walked outside and sat next to Felicity on the porch. 

“I really need to thank your parents. I feel like I keep crash landing in their yard every time I have a problem.” 

Clark smiled “They love having you here. I think Ma always wanted a daughter.” He looked across the fields. 

“Thank you for saving me and not pushing me for answers.” She took a deep breath. “I think I owe you an explanation as to how I got myself there.”

“I am trying to understand why you haven’t turned Oliver Queen into the authorities for being the hood.”

Felicity looked at him in shock

“How did you know?”

“Queen reappears after 5 years and the same week a vigilante starts roaming the streets. Also I found you underneath an old Queen Consolidated building with a secret entrance in a club owned by Oliver Queen. Add to that the arrows and other equipment that were down there.” Clark grimaced “I may not be a super genius, but I can add two and two.”

Felicity got off the porch. Running a hand through her hair, she took a steadying breath and said 

“It started 8 months ago. Oliver Queen walked into my office with a bullet riddled laptop and told me he spilled a latte on it…”

Clark listened as Felicity recounted how she had begun working for the hood. Though some of the things she told him made him furious, he still managed to keep silent until the end.

“So there I was in the lair with everything crumbling around me. I grabbed the necklace you gave me. It’s sort of an automatic reaction I have to touch it whenever I get scared. It calms me down because it’s as if you are there. I pressed the button and called you.” 

Clark put his head in his hands. “In the past year you’ve had a bomb collar placed around your neck, a wounded murderer in your backseat, you’ve gone into mob casinos and been held hostage at gun point by said mobsters, and yet you waited until the world was literally falling apart to call me?” 

“I…” Felicity had tears streaming down her face “Clark I can’t depend on you everytime something goes wrong.” 

“There’s different degrees of things going wrong Felicity. Guess what; bomb collars and mob casinos rate on the high level of the spectrum. Working with a wanted murderer also ranks pretty high. I can’t believe Queen would put you in this type of danger.” 

“I saved people, Clark. I helped those who needed it and if you think I didn’t give Oliver hell for his methods, you’re wrong. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Clark said, pain clear in his eyes. “Did you not trust me?”

“Clark.” Felicity walked forward and took his hands in hers. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to be the damsel in distress. I wanted to handle things for myself. I was also worried that you’d look at me like you’re looking at me now. Disappointed, like I’m some monster.” 

Clark looked up in shock.

“Felicity. I don’t…I could never think you were a monster. Am I angry that you didn’t tell me? Yes. Do I want to find Queen and force feed him his quiver? Absolutely. But I do NOT think you’re a monster. And I’ve never seen you as a damsel in distress. You’re an unbelievably strong woman who bad things happen to. Asking for help isn’t a bad thing.”

They stayed that way; her standing, him sitting, holding each other’s hands. 

“You’re planning on going back.” He said

Felicity nodded

Clark sighed. “Well there’s no way I could stop you even if I tried. Just promise me you won’t wait until an earthquake destroys half the city before calling me.”

“If you’re so worried about me, why don’t you visit me in Starling? It’s not like flying is a problem for you.” 

Clark grinned. “Careful, I might take you up on that.” 

Felicity sat next to him. “So want to hear about the time I was dragged into the Starling city police department for questioning?” 

Clark looked at her in horror “You can’t be serious.” 

“Oh, but I am. See what happened was…” 

 

The two stayed outside talking late into the night. Inside the house Jonathan Kent smiled. 

“Jonathan Kent, you know it’s rude to listen in to people’s conversations.” He turned to find Martha looking at him with amusement. “Have the children worked it out?”

“I thought I was rude to listen in on people’s conversations?” He chuckled at his wife’s irritated look. “They seem to be fine.” 

“Do you think he’ll finally tell her how he feels?”

“I don’t know” Jonathan said looking through the screen. Though Felicity was oblivious to their presence, Clark definitely knew they were there. “I hope he wises up soon. A girl like that doesn’t wait around forever.”


	11. Chapter 11

The return of Oliver Queen to Starling caused quite the media stir. Clark admitted to being impressed that Queen had managed to save his family’s company from Isabel Rochev. Until he saw a picture of him with Felicity standing in the background…and when she called him to rant about how Queen had made her his executive assistant. Clark shook his head; Queen had no idea how lucky he was to have Felicity. He sat at his desk at the Planet glaring at the latest news out of Lex Corp. The company had Luthor on a PR campaign. There were tons of pictures of Lex kissing babies and going to charity functions. 

“KENT. LANE. GET IN HERE” 

Clark and Lois rushed in to Perry’s office. 

“I need to send one of you to Starling City. You need to cover the buzz around the Queen family. The company and the ongoing campaign are bound to yield a good story. Nothing says dirty politician like a former mass murderer running for office. Go. Get an interview with Oliver Queen.” 

Clark nodded “I’ll take the assignment sir.” As they left the office Lois smirked 

“Someone’s awfully eager.”

“It’s a good assignment.” Clark frowned

Lois snorted “and this eagerness wouldn’t have anything to do with a specific Queen Consolidated employee?” She asked innocently, “A certain be-speckled blonde I.T. genius?” 

Clark blushed

Lois rolled her eyes, “have you told her?”

“Told who what?”

“Told Felicity about your blue super secret.” Lois smiled as Clark froze “Don’t act so shocked Kent. I’ve known for a few years now” 

“Does…anyone else know?” Clark asked nervously

“No just you and me. By the way, I promise not to tell Jimmy. I don’t think his poor heart could handle it.” Lois smiled. “So, back to my earlier question: does Felicity know?” 

“Yes. She found out the first time Luthor attacked her.” 

Lois nodded “that’s good. You shouldn’t have secrets from each other. I’m coming with you. I have vacation days saved up and I miss Felicity too. Plus this way I can make sure you two love-struck fools don’t miss out on each other, again.” 

Lois walked away as Clark stood there, shocked.

“Don’t bother stopping me Kent. And don’t bother denying it.” 

 

Felicity groaned at the computer screen. She really didn’t get paid enough for this. It was 10:15 and while she had been at her desk since 9. Oliver hadn’t bothered to show up yet; that is if he even planned on showing up at all. It didn’t help that she had been running coms until 5 in the morning. The office phone rang. She grimaced. 

“Mr. Queen’s office this is Felicity Smoak speaking.” She said in her best cheery executive assistant voice. 

“Ms. Smoak, it’s Bryan from the front desk. There’s a man here who wants to speak with you. His name is Clark Kent.” 

“I’ll be right down.”

Felicity rushed down practically colliding with Oliver and Digg as they entered the elevator in the lobby. 

“Sorry. Hi Oliver, hi Digg. Can’t talk. Bye” 

Standing at the security guard’s desk in a suit with his glasses slightly lopsided was Clark. Felicity rushed over to him for a hug. She leapt into his arms. 

“Happy to see me?” he whispered into her hair

“You have no idea.” 

 

Oliver stood at the elevator looking at the happy reunion with confusion. “Who is that guy?”

Digg shrugged “Friend of Felicity’s obviously. I’ve never seen her so happy.” Walking into the elevator he turned to look at Oliver. “Ready to go up to your office Mr. Queen?” 

“Hold on a minute.” Oliver walked across the lobby with a determined look on his face. Digg rolled his eyes and followed 

“He never learns does he?” he murmured

Oliver stopped in front of Felicity and her really tall friend. 

“Excuse me.” he said “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced. I’m Oliver Queen.” He plastered on his fake playboy smile. “How do you know my assistant?”

“Assistant?” a dark haired woman, that Oliver hadn’t noticed standing next to the tall man, looked outraged “I thought you were joking. He seriously has you organizing his mail and getting him coffee?” 

Felicity looked at her sheepishly. Her friend held out his hand, one arm still around Felicity. “Clark Kent, and this is Lois Lane. We’re friends of Felicity’s from Metropolis.”

“I didn’t realize you had friends in Metropolis.” Oliver shook Clark’s hand. He had to fight a wince; the man had a strong grip. 

“There’s a lot you didn’t realize if you made a certified genius your glorified secretary.” Lois muttered. 

Oliver continued to grip Clark’s hand. Both men clearly did not want to be the first to cave and let go. Felicity rolled her eyes at their antics and decided to intercede. Stepping away from Clark she walked over to Oliver. 

“Mr. Queen you have an 11 o’clock meeting you need to prepare for. I left the notes you should review on your desk. Also your mother invited you and Sara to a campaign luncheon. She says Thea will be there.” Oliver let go and looked at Felicity. 

“I told her you’d be there. I already called Sara and she should be here soon.”

“Why would you do that?” Oliver frowned

“Because…” Felicity pulled Oliver aside “you need to appear supportive of your mother. It doesn’t matter what’s happening between you too. If the press senses a rift, it will be a detriment to her campaign. This isn’t about you. It’s about Thea and her having a supportive, loving family that aren’t at each other’s throats.” She hissed. “If you’ll excuse me I’m taking an early lunch with my friends.” She turned and walked back to Lois, Clark, and Digg. 

“My place, Chinese takeout?”  
“Sounds like old times.” Lois looped her arm through Felicity’s. The three walked out of the Queen Consolidated lobby. As they left Sara walked in. 

“Was that Felicity?” she asked

“Yep” Digg said, “Some friends from Metropolis apparently.”

Sara whistled. “girl’s got game.”

Digg smirked. “I didn’t know you went for the tall, dark and geeky type.”

“He’s okay, but I was actually talking about the woman.” She winked. “Remind me that I really need to hang out with Felicity more often.”

“Very funny.” growled Oliver.


	12. Chapter 12

“You need an interview with Oliver?” Felicity gaped incredulously at Clark. They had just finished lunch in her apartment. “After the measuring contest we were all subjected to, you’ll be lucky if he even consents to having you enter his building again.” She shook her head “Did that sound dirty or is it just me?” 

“Did he really try the stupid ‘I’m going to squeeze your hand during our handshake to prove my alpha male dominance’ move?” Lois asked “What an idiot. I hope you broke his fingers.” 

“I barely even…I didn’t” Clark looked flustered. “I didn’t reciprocate.” Turning to Felicity he said “I could really use your help. Perry isn’t going to tolerate me not writing this article because Oliver Queen doesn’t like me.” 

Felicity scrutinized him. “I’ll help, but you have to promise me you won’t go all alpha male cave man on him AND that you’ll write a fair, objective article. Oliver’s had a lot of bad press and the last thing he needs is one more character assassination.”

Clark frowned “I’ll behave if he does.”

“Are you 12?” Lois asked

“Clark you don’t need to compete with Oliver. I can assure you that you are the alpha. You’re Superman. There is literally no one on earth who can compete with you. You are Super alpha. You don’t need to prove anything.” Felicity sounded exasperated. “If Oliver wants to act like a macho idiot that’s his problem, you should know better, you’re above that.” 

“Careful Felicity.” Lois smirked “The last thing he needs is a super ego.” 

“I promise to not be mean to Queen.” Clark grumbled 

“AND” Felicity said

“And I promise to write a completely objective and fair article.”

“Good”

“Wow” Lois said “who knew the secret to defeating Superman was a blonde half his size. This sort of kills your street cred, Kent.” 

“Lois” Clark glared

“Fa-tish” Lois said imitating a whip motion. 

“Now who’s 12” Felicity laughed “I have to go back to work. I’ll try to talk to Oliver, but I make no promises.”

 

Oliver wasn’t at the office when Felicity got back. She completed the rest of the work day and then grabbed some takeout on her way to the foundry. 

“Hey guys. I come bearing pizza. Pepperoni and garlic knots for all.” The guys were training in the back while Sara was on the salmon ladder. Digg and Roy rushed over while Oliver hung back. 

“He’s grumpy” Sara whispered

“No that’s just his resting face.” Digg said 

Felicity sighed “I guess it’s time to face the music.” She began walking over to Oliver “Though I did nothing wrong.”

Standing in front of him she crossed her arms.

“Are you planning on standing there glaring at me for the rest of the night?”

Oliver huffed “I wish you would warn me when you plan on leaving work because your ex-boyfriend shows up from Metropolis.” 

“My…WHAT?” Felicity said “Clark is not my ex-boyfriend and the only person who ‘left work’ today was you. I took a lunch break. Also even if he was my ex-boyfriend, why would it be my responsibility to tell you?”

Oliver looked at her in silence.

“For the record, I didn’t know that he and Lois were flying in. He’s here on assignment. He’s a reporter for the Daily Planet and he wants…needs to do an interview with you.”

Oliver looked at her in shock. “He’s THAT Clark Kent? The guy who wrote the article which practically ruined Lex Luthor a few years back?” My mother told me that Lex Corp was almost bankrupt as a result. You seriously expect me to put my family’s company at risk to do your friend a favor?” 

Felicity scowled at him. “Clark exposed the fact that Luthor was illegally creating a clone army. He’s a fair objective reporter. So unless you’ve got any leftover earthquake machines lying around in applied sciences, you have nothing to worry about. This could be good press for QC. The Daily Planet is one of the most respected news sources in the country. An interview with a well-known Planet reporter would actually be good for your image; especially because Clark has the reputation for being tough on corporations.”

“Fine” groaned Oliver 

“Great!” Felicity beamed. “I’ll call Clark and tell him to be at QC at 2:30.” She ran over to her bag to get her phone. 

Digg walked over. 

“Get me everything you can on Kent.” Oliver murmured. 

“Are you serious man? Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you looked into a guy in Felicity’s life?” 

“I’m just looking out for her.” 

Digg crossed his arms. “She’s known him for years. If she trusts him, then that’s good enough for me and it should be good enough for you.”


	13. Chapter 13

Clark walked into Queen Consolidated at 2:15. He couldn’t believe that Felicity had managed to convince her boss to do the interview. He owed her big time, which is why he was currently holding a bouquet of flowers for her. He walked over to the security desk. 

“Clark Kent, I have an appointment with Mr. Queen.” 

The security guard eyed the flowers “Are those for him?”

“No they’re for Ms. Smoak.” 

The guard smiled. “Felicity. She’s such a sweet person; always smiling and sometimes she brings me muffins.”

“That sounds like her.”

“You know her?” 

“We’re old friends.”

The security guard handed Clark a key card to the executive elevator. “Between you and me, Mr. Queen has no idea how lucky he is to have her.”

Clark smiled and walked over to the elevator. “No” he agreed softly “He has no idea.” 

 

It was 2:20 when Felicity’s reporter friend arrived. Oliver glared as he watched Felicity practically trip over herself to greet him. He gritted his teeth; Kent had showed up with flowers. 

“Tiger lilies, my favorite, you remembered!” 

Oliver felt sick. This guy hadn’t even been here 2 seconds and already Felicity had eyes for no one but him. The two had just begun some trip down nostalgia lane

“How could I forget, we got caught in that rainstorm and Jimmy broke my computer by putting his umbrella on it.” 

“Sure ‘Jimmy broke it’ what was that, unlucky computer number 7?” 

“And I gave you daisies to try to get you to save it. And you said ‘for next time, because with your track record there will be a next time, my favorite flowers are tiger lilies. So next time you come in here groveling I except you on your knees holding out the lilies.’ Then you blushed because you realized you said you wanted me on my knees.” 

Clearing his throat loudly, Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Sorry Mr. Queen, Cla – Mr. Kent is here to do the interview” Felicity blushed as Clark entered the office. 

“Thank you Ms. Smoak.” Oliver said through gritted teeth. “I need you to pick up these reports from accounting and them bring them to Isabel’s office for her to sign.” He handed her a list. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Taking the list she walked out of the office to the elevator. Kent watched her go. Oliver scrutinized him. For a reporter Kent seemed remarkably athletic. Though he had been awkward around Felicity, the second he walked into the office his entire demeanor had changed. He carried himself like a warrior and while he had a good natured smile on his face, Oliver only had to look into his eyes to see that this was not someone he should underestimate. 

 

Clark saw Oliver sizing him up. Unbelievable, he thought to himself. The man already had a girlfriend and yet here he was treating Felicity as though she were his personal property. As the interview went on Clark realized that it was going to be extremely difficult to keep his promise to Felicity. Queen’s answers came off as disingenuous. It was extremely clear that Oliver did not pay much attention to his corporate job and that he only used it as a cover for his alter-ego. It was also clear that he had no problem leaning on Felicity to do the majority of the corporate leg work. Most of the papers on his desk were covered in multi-colored highlighted sections and post it notes with her handwriting on them. He was using her and had no problem compromising her career to keep his cover. 

 

The interview was almost over when Moira Queen walked into Oliver’s office. She froze when she saw Clark, but only for a second.

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” She said, fake smile in place, “but could I borrow my son for a moment.” 

Oliver excused himself and followed his mother out of the office. She led him to the hall way where they would be out of earshot…if Clark had normal human ears. He could hear their entire conversation and pretended to be looking over his notes as he listened. 

“Oliver why are you being interviewed by Clark Kent? Do you know what his writing caused Luthor? How could you put this company in such danger?” 

Oliver’s stiff posture indicated his irritation 

“I’m CEO mom, which means I decide what’s good for the company.” Oliver grumbled. 

Just then Felicity got off the elevator “Isabel was being her charming self as usual, she sent back these papers and…oh.” She had just caught sight of Moira. “um hello Mrs. Queen. You look good. Not that you don’t look good every day. I’m just going to put these papers on your desk Oli – Mr. Queen.” She rushed into the office. Clark raised his eyebrows. 

“Not a word Kal.” She hissed “Not. A. Word.” 

“Oh Kryptonian name, am I in trouble?” Clark got up and put his hand on her shoulder. “Hey are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just having to deal with Isabel and the Ice Queen in one day is too much to handle.” Felicity whispered

“Ice Queen? She seemed so kind and warm.” Clark whispered back. “How about dinner tonight, Lois had to go back to Metropolis, but we can still have fun. My best friend says that there’s this place called Big Belly Burger which makes amazing milkshakes and fries.” 

“She sounds like she has good taste.” Felicity chuckled

“She has her moments.” Clark smiled as Felicity put her hand over her face in mock shock. 

“You’ll pay for that.” She said

Oliver cleared his throat. “I hope I’m not interrupting.” He said, glaring pointedly at Clark’s hand which was still on Felicity’s shoulder. 

“Not at all Mr. Queen. In fact I believe that I have enough. It was great talking with you.” He smiled at Moira and walked to towards the office door, Felicity beside him. 

“Mr. Kent.” Moira said. “I’m having a fundraiser at my home and it would be lovely to have you as my guest.” 

Clark smiled “I would love to Mrs. Queen, but I already have dinner plans.” He put his arm around Felicity. Oliver’s eyes narrowed. 

“Felicity is going to be there as well. As my executive assistant. I need her there to help me with business contacts.” Oliver said

Judging from the look of disdain Moira shot at Felicity and the way Felicity tensed and gripped his arm, Clark could tell this was a lie. Forcing himself to smile, he stared Queen down. 

“Well I guess it would have slipped her mind.” He said in a tone which implied the opposite. “In that case I would be delighted to attend this fundraiser. I’m sure it will provide good details for my article.” Looking at Felicity he said “Will you walk me to the lobby?”

Felicity glanced at Oliver before nodding “Sure.”

 

“So that’s the famous Moira Queen.” Clark said when the elevator doors closed. “The Ice Queen fits her perfectly.” 

Felicity shook her head. “More like Satan’s Mistress, and there’s an element of truth to that since she slept with Malcolm Merlyn.”

Clark looked at her. “Why do you let them treat you like that?”

“He’s my boss and she’s…scary.”

Clark glared up at the executive office. “You’re better than them Felicity. You’re intelligent, kind and generous. Queen looks at you like you’re a piece of property and Moira…she’s completely shallow and snobbish.”

Felicity smiled and squeezed his hand.

“Tonight’s fundraiser is black tie and it starts at 7:30 at the Queen Mansion.” They walked out of the elevator towards the lobby doors. “I’ll see you tonight?” 

Clark smiled “Of course.” They exchanged a hug and he walked out, giving the security guard his key card. As he left the building and got into a cab, Clark could see Queen watching him from the top floor.


	14. Chapter 14

“He’s a threat, Oliver.” Moira said as she sat in his office. 

“You’re the one who invited him to your fundraiser.” Oliver glared at the street where Kent had just gotten into a cab. 

“We need to appear gracious. He might write a kinder article if he feels he’s been given special treatment. You need to control your assistant though. He seems to be attempting to seduce her for information. It was a mistake to invite her.” 

Oliver turned to face his mother. “I need Felicity there in her capacity as my assistant. And Kent wasn’t seducing her, they’re just old friends.” 

Moira’s eyes narrowed “Is that why you agreed to this interview; because your secretary wanted to impress one of her reporter friends? She’s using her connection to you for her own benefit.”

“I trust Felicity’s judgment.” Oliver said sitting behind his desk. “I supposed you have a reason for coming here besides insulting Felicity.”

“I just came to make sure you were coming to the fundraiser tonight, you didn’t answer your cell phone.” Moira looked hurt. Oliver glared at her. 

“I said I would support your campaign and I will, but don’t expect me to drop everything every time the phone rings.” Turning to the papers Felicity had left on his desk he pretended to read them. “If there’s nothing else you can show yourself out.” 

 

Felicity exited the elevator, only to come face to face with a very irate Moira Queen. 

“I underestimated you Ms. Smoak, it’s a mistake I won’t repeat. Let me make something very clear; my son trusting you means nothing. If he comes to harm because of his naïve confidence in you, I assure you, you will regret it. You’ve torn apart my family and nothing comes between me and my family.”

Then she entered the elevator. Felicity walked into Oliver’s office.

“I’m busy Felicity.”

“Put those papers down; we both know you’re not actually reading them.” She stood in the middle of the office with her arms crossed. Oliver slowly put the papers on his desk and leaned back in his chair. 

“What is it?”

“Oh let’s see, first you sent me away from the office with a completely BS excuse. And don’t bother denying it. Isabel told me that she hadn’t asked for them and that the reports were incomplete. There was absolutely no reason to send me down there. Then you decided to force me to go to your fundraiser tonight even though we both know you weren’t planning on conducting business tonight. You were planning on sulking until it was socially appropriate for you and Sara to make your excuses and go beat up bad guys. And why did you decide to rope me into a stupid function on my night off? To prevent me from going out to dinner with my friend. What's your problem with Clark?” 

She paused “that wasn’t a rhetorical question, I’m expecting an answer.”

“I sent you to Isabel’s office because I wanted her opinion on the progress the accounting department has made with those reports. As to the party, there will be many out of town donors from as far away as Gotham there and I need you. This has nothing to do with Kent. Handling paperwork and helping me at functions is in your job description as my assistant. Questioning my judgment is not.” Oliver looked defiantly at Felicity.

Felicity recoiled. 

“Well then Mr. Queen. I suppose I need to take the rest of the day off. I’ve got a function to attend tonight and clearly I need to prepare because a good assistant needs to look pretty in order to make her boss look good. It’s in my job description.” Glaring she stormed out of the office. As she got on the elevator she ran into Digg. 

“Woah Felicity what’s the rush?”

“Why don’t you ask your boss? But be careful, expressing yourself might not be in your job description.” 

Digg walked into the office. “What did you do?”

“Why do you always assume I did something wrong?”

Digg crossed his arms and fixed Oliver with a knowing stare.

“I sent her off to Isabel’s office with a bogus excuse when Kent got here.” Oliver mumbled

Digg raised his eyebrows, but stayed silent.

Oliver sighed. “And I may have forced her to attend my mom’s fundraiser tonight so she couldn’t go out to dinner with him.” 

Digg still stood there, silent.

“And I may have told her that her position as my assistant didn’t give her the right to criticize my actions when she called me out on it.” Oliver admitted.

Digg shook his head “Why do you keep doing this man?”

“I don’t trust Kent.” Oliver said defiantly. “I didn’t want him to use dinner with her to gain information for his article.”

“That’s bull and you know it. They’ve been friends for years and it’s clear that he respects her way too much to use her. Something you might consider in the future when you make decisions which affect her career without asking her. Even if he was using her, Felicity is an adult. She’s smart enough to handle him and she’s capable of taking care of herself. This has nothing to do with you wanting to protect her; it has everything to do with you not wanting to share her. It’s what you did when Barry came to town. You don’t have the right to control her, she’s her own person. “ 

Oliver looked down at his desk, ashamed. “I guess I should apologize.” 

“You should, but then again what do I know. Giving advice isn’t in my job description as your black driver.” Dig smiled as Oliver glowered at him.


	15. Chapter 15

Felicity arrived at the fundraiser, determined to have a good time in spite of Oliver’s stupidity. Clark hadn’t arrived yet, so she went to the bar to get herself a glass of red wine. However evil Moira may be, she did have excellent taste in wine. 

“Excuse me miss.” A deep voice with an Australian accent said from behind her. “I wonder if I might trouble you for a dance.”

She turned to face an older man with an eye-patch. 

“I’m new to Starling City and I don’t really know anyone here. I think it might help my image to be seen dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room.”

Felicity blushed “Well I don’t know if dancing with me will improve your reputation, I’m only an assistant.” 

“Nonsense.” The man smiled and reached out his hand. “Anyone who dismisses you as only an assistant isn’t worth your consideration.” 

There was something unsettling about this man, but Felicity dismissed it as nerves. What the hell, she thought, Clark isn’t here and I sure as hell am not dancing with Oliver, wherever he was. What’s the worst that could happen?

“Ok Mr….?” 

“Wilson. Slade Wilson.”

“Felicity Smoak. Wilson as in tennis rackets?”

The man laughed. “CEO of Shado Corp.”

Leading her on to the dance floor, Wilson pulled her in close as a waltz began. As he spun her around making small talk, Felicity saw Clark enter. She smiled in his direction. He returned her smile, then started talking to a dark haired man, whose back was to Felicity. As the dance continued Slade looked at her with interest. 

“Someone special?” he said indicating Clark.

Felicity smiled “I hope so.”

Slade nodded “my advice, tell him, it’s important that we let the people we care about know, lest they be taken away from us.’

As he spoke Clark’s head whipped in their direction. He looked at her dance partner, his eyes narrowing. He murmured something to the man next to him. Catching Felicity’s eye, he seemed to plead with her to stop dancing. Felicity had never seen Clark look so scared. She was about to make an excuse to walk over to him, when she found her escape route blocked by two Queens. 

“Mr. Queen, Mrs. Queen, you look lovely. I mean beautiful. I mean handsome. I mean you look good.” Felicity internally cursed her babble. A glance at Clark’s face told her that she needed to get out of there; this man was dangerous. 

“Oliver, this is Mr. Wilson. He’s donated a generous amount of money to my campaign.” Moira gushed, completely ignoring Felicity. 

Felicity felt Slade’s hand at her waist tighten slightly. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Queen.” He said smoothly

Oliver nodded stiffly. “Felicity I think Sara needs you at the bar.” 

“Oliver,” Moira. chided “Don’t be rude.”

“Actually I see Clark. I think I’ll go talk to him. It was lovely meeting you Mr. Wilson.” Her voice managed to stay remarkably steady enough though she was internally panicking. Slade took her hand and kissed it. 

“It was my pleasure Ms. Smoak.”

She swept away walking over to Clark. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” she whispered 

“Do you have any idea who you were dancing with?” Clark asked anxiously. He planted a fake smile on his face, but he was still extremely tense. 

“Slade Wilson.” 

“Yes” the man next to Clark stepped forward, “except we know him as Deathstroke.” 

Felicity looked at him, then turned back to Clark, “Who’s Deathstroke and since when are you chummy with Bruce Wayne?” 

 

When Clark entered the Queen mansion, he saw that Felicity was dancing with some corporate suit. He smiled at her.

“She truly is beautiful.” A voice said next to him. 

“Mr. Wayne.” Clark said “I didn’t know you were interested in Starling City politics.”

“Believe me, I’m not.” Bruce murmured while pretending to take a drink from his glass. “I’m here following a lead. Shado Corp recently moved their headquarters to Starling City. I have my suspicions that Deathstroke is being funded by them. I’m here to gather intell on the CEO, who is currently flirting with your friend.” 

While turning to talk to Bruce, Clark concentrated on isolating the voices of Felicity and her dance partner. 

“…It’s important that we let the people we care about know, lest they be taken from us.” The man said. Clark froze; he knew that voice. He looked at Felicity in panic 

“He’s not just funding Deathstroke.” He hissed to Bruce, “he is Deathstroke.”

Bruce tensed “She needs to get away from him, now.”

Clark made eye contact with Felicity, silently begging her to understand she needed to get away from him. She seemed to get the message, and was about to leave, when Oliver Queen and his mother walked in front of her. Clark could see how nervous Felicity was. He could also see how Deathstroke held her close, presumably to taunt Queen. His fists clench, Clark stepped forward only to be stopped by Bruce.

“Don’t do anything rash Kent.” Bruce growled. 

Felicity managed to get away and walked over to them. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” she whispered.

“Do you have any idea who you were dancing with?”

“Slade Wilson.” 

“Yes,” Bruce said turning towards her, “Except we know him as Deathstroke.”

Felicity looked at him in shock then turned to Clark. 

“Who’s Deathstroke and since when are you chummy with Bruce Wayne.”

“I think we should take this conversation somewhere more private.” Bruce said eyeing the fundraiser. 

“Good idea.” Clark said, putting his arm around Felicity. “I want her as far away from – ”

“Bruce” Moira Queen had just walked over with Oliver and Wilson following her. “How lovely to see you. You already know Oliver, and this is Mr. Wilson, he’s the CEO of Shado Corp. Mr. Wilson may I present Bruce Wayne.” 

Wayne smiled “Nice to see you again Oliver, and it’s very nice to meet you Mr. Wilson.” 

“You too Mr. Wayne.” The two men shook hands, then Wilson turned to look at Felicity. “We meet again Ms. Smoak”

“Hello Mr. Wilson.”

“Please call me Slade, and this must be your someone special.” He held out his hand, Clark smiled and shook his hand.” 

“My what a strong grip Mr.?” 

“Kent, Clark Kent.” He hadn’t used any force in his handshake, but Wilson could hardly have failed to have noticed that his hand wasn’t as fragile as a normal human’s.” 

“Well Mr. Kent, I hope you don’t mind me borrowing your girlfriend for a dance. She is an exceptional woman. It’s important to have someone special in one’s life.” 

Clark pulled her closer, Oliver glared at him. Moira seemed unhappy at the direction the conversation had taken. 

“Do you have someone special Mr. Wilson?” she asked in an attempt to steer the conversation away from Felicity. 

“Yes, but unfortunately she passed.” There was real pain etched on Wilson’s face, but what interest Clark was Oliver’s expression. For a moment it appeared that there was a flash of guilt. 

“My condolences Mr. Wilson.” Clark said. Turning to Moira, he smiled “Thank you so much for your hospitality Mrs. Queen, I have an early flight back to Metropolis, so I should go pack.” 

“I’ll come with you.” Felicity said quickly. “I can help, I’m great with packing.” 

They shook hands with Wilson, Queen, Moira, and Bruce before leaving. As they got into Felicity’s car, Clark got a text from Bruce. 

 

I’ll meet the two of you at your hotel in 20 minutes

 

“Are you planning on telling me what’s going on?” Felicity asked

“I promise to explain everything once Bruce meets us.” He paused “Are you still up for helping me pack?”

“You do realize I only said that to get away, right?” Felicity frowned

“Awww, but I thought I was your someone special.” Clark laughed.   
Felicity blushed


	16. Chapter 16

“So you team up with Batman now.” Felicity was sitting on a chair in Clark’s hotel room facing Clark and Bruce. “And Batman is you. You are Batman.” She pointed to Bruce, who nodded. “What is it with you billionaires and dressing up in costumes to fight crime?”

“Deathstroke is an extremely dangerous mercenary.” Bruce explained “He showed up out of nowhere around 4 years ago and started dropping bodies left and right.” 

“I…well Superman had a run in with him about a year ago when he came to Metropolis.” Clark shook his head. “He’s unbelievably strong and…I don’t know what happened but when I was fighting him I felt…weak. It was the first time it’s ever happened to me. He used my weakened state to get away.” Clark looked shaken

“He then made his way to Gotham where he released a fourth of Arkham in order to cause enough chaos to murder his 4 targets.” Bruce glared. “It took me and my team 2 days to clean up the mess and by that time it was too late. He got away.”

Clark frowned “He’s ruthless and psychotic.”

“And now he’s in Starling.” Felicity said.

“What worries me is why.” Clark said. “He moved his entire base of operations here. This isn’t a simple job. This is a serious investment.” 

“Well for those answers you should ask your friend Queen.” Bruce looked pointedly at Felicity. 

“What does Oliver have to do with this?” 

“I have reason to believe that Slade Wilson has a connection to the island your boss called home for 5 years. After I found out who Deathstroke was, I contacted my team in Gotham and they got me this intell.” He handed Felicity a flash drive. 

Felicity raised her eyebrows “that was fast.”

Bruce gave her a look. “I have a very talented team. Wilson was former Australian military before he went missing in 2007. He was declared M.I.A., but Batgirl managed to learn that he was tracking a former militant named Winters. The military lost track of Wilson somewhere in the Pacific; shockingly close to your friend’s island.”

“You think that Slade is making a move against Oliver.” Felicity said slowly. 

“He does have a habit of pissing people off.” Clark muttered

“We need to know what Queen knows.” Bruce said “Something happened on that island and we need to know what it is. In the meantime, Wilson is a threat. Every move he makes is calculated. Him being at that party tonight, donating to Moira’s campaign, even dancing with you was to provoke Queen.” Bruce said “And it worked spectacularly. The second Queen saw you dancing with him he panicked.”

“Of course he did. Slade’s a psycho.” Clark said

“But acting disinterested would have been a better move. Queen rushing to glare Deathstroke down, indicates to him that Felicity is important. That he cares for her, which makes her a target.” Bruce glared at Clark. 

Clark paled.

Felicity’s phone went off. “It’s a text from Oliver. He needs me to um…” 

“Meet you in the underground lair he has underneath his club.” Bruce said “I’m aware that Queen is the Arrow.” Getting up he said. “You should go.”

Felicity nodded. Clark made as if to protest, but Bruce silenced him with a glare.

“The Arrow is going to get a visit from Batman tomorrow, after Bruce Wayne leaves Starling City. Superman needs to make an appearance in Metropolis. I received some info on Lex corp that you might be interested in.” 

“I’ll walk Felicity to the elevator.” Clark said, and he and Felicity left the room.

 

“Is he always so…terse?” Felicity asked 

“That’s one word for him.” Clark said

“I like him. He’s honest, direct.” 

Clark stopped in front of the elevator. “If you want, I’m pretty sure Ma would be okay with you staying in Smallville…at least until this is taken care of.” 

“I can’t run away everytime something bad happens.”

“This isn’t a joke Felicity. Deathstroke is dangerous, he could seriously hurt you.”

“If he’s truly going after those who Oliver cares about, then I’m safe. Oliver has made it abundantly clear that I’m nothing more than his tech help and his assistant.” 

She got on the elevator. 

“But what if Wilson doesn’t see it that way?” Clark said quietly, “If something happens to you… I…I can’t lose you.” 

She looked at him, “You won’t lose me Clark.” Then the elevator doors closed.

 

“Continue keeping her at arm’s length and you will lose her.” Bruce was in the hall leaning against the doorframe of Clark’s room. “It won’t solve anything. She’s already part of this life. She knows who you are and she’s aware of the risks. Fighting how you feel won’t stop bad things from happening.”

“What do you know about relationships?” Clark growled 

Bruce raised his eyebrows. “I may not be all warm and fuzzy, but unlike you, I realized that this life…is impossible when you’re on your own. I have my team…my family. Felicity is special Clark. You need to realize that before something happens which makes you regret not saying the words you keep holding back.”

Clark looked at him in silence. 

“I think we should let Felicity in on our side project. She’s smart, capable and knows how to handle mission control. We could use someone like her on the team. Plus she, Batwoman, and Batgirl would definitely get along. Barbra’s been complaining about the lack of estrogen in our group and both are skilled with computers.” Bruce said.


	17. Chapter 17

Felicity took a deep breath before entering the foundry. She was frustrated with Clark. Every time he seemed to get close to taking the next step with her, he shut down. She knew she loved him, but he was clearly scared that a relationship with her was dangerous. They had never managed to have a serious conversation because he either redirected the subject or flew off to save a cat in a tree. When this Slade mess was over she was going to confront him, she couldn’t wait around for him to gain the courage he needed. 

Walking down the stairs she saw that Roy, Digg, Sara and Oliver were already there. 

“Finally,” Oliver snapped “Where were you?” 

“I was with Clark, helping with the packing, of clothes, I helped him with his suitcase; where the clothes are kept.” 

She sat down in her chair and kicked off her heels.

“We have a serious problem.” Oliver said, “We’ve been wondering how it was possible that Mirakuru surfaced and now we know.” He took a breath “Slade Wilson. I…Sara and I met him on the island and it…didn’t end well.” He went on to explain how Slade Wilson was killed, resurrected by a super serum and then lost his mind after the death of Shado; the woman he loved. 

“Slade blames me for Shado’s death. He thinks that I chose for her to die. He was completely out of control, I thought…he promised me he would make me feel the pain of losing someone I loved, before he killed me. I thought I killed him. I stuck an arrow through his eye, he was dead…” Oliver looked haunted 

“We need to make sure everyone is safe, from now on none of us goes anywhere without at least one member of the team present. I want no unnecessary risks.”

“Unnecessary risks are kinda in our job description.” Digg pointed out. 

Oliver glared at him. 

“Roy you need to look after Thea when I’m not around. Sara, you’ve got Laurel. Digg you’re in charge of Fe – “ 

“Are you serious?” Felicity said 

“Felicity” Oliver said exasperated

“NO, I can handle myself, besides, if Slade really is as strong and bad as you say, what makes you think having Digg camped outside my door will help? We should focus on finding a way to counteract his super-strength. The last thing we need is a bunch of cranky vigilantes who are sleep deprived because they’ve been keeping watch all night against a super strong rage induced vengeance monster.” 

“And how are we supposed to find a cure.” Oliver said through gritted teeth

“We have Roy” Felicity said “We could use a sample of his blood to isolate the serum and create an antidote. If you really destroyed all the Mirakuru, the only place Slade could have found more is through his own blood. Logically, Roy could be used to find a cure.” 

“She’s right” Digg said “It’s better to have an offense instead of running around being paranoid, waiting for him to show up and kill us.” 

“Slade’s probably got spies in QC.” Oliver glared Digg “Plus the applied sciences division is under heavy scrutiny since the earthquake. We can’t just walk in there with a sample of Roy’s blood without people asking questions.”

“I may have a way around that.” Felicity said. Everyone looked at her in surprise. “I have…an acquaintance who has the resources and the expertise to help us find a cure.”

Sara looked hopeful 

“Who?” 

“He contacted me earlier today, he knows about Wilson; well he calls him Deathstroke. He would be willing to help.” Felicity said 

“Absolutely not” Oliver said “We can’t bring in someone from the outside. It could compromise our entire operation.” 

“Ollie” Sara said softly “If her contact can help us we should give it a try.”

Oliver sighed “Who is he?” 

Felicity looked at her fingers, “He said he’d contact you himself tomorrow.” 

“We’re a team Felicity, there shouldn’t be any secrets.” Oliver crossed his arms. “Who is he?” 

Felicity snorted “Because you’re just the poster-child for open and honest communication.” 

Oliver sighed “Fine don’t tell me.” 

Felicity smiled “If there’s nothing else, can we all go home now. I’m tired and I would really like to get more than 3 hours of sleep.”

As soon as she got into her car, she pulled out her cell phone. “Mr. Wayne, it’s Felicity Smoak, I…um… there’s something you need to know about Deathstroke.” 

 

Bruce hung up the phone. “It’s worse than we thought.”

“I heard” Clark glared. “I can’t go back to Metropolis now.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You finally have a chance to take down Luthor.” Bruce shook his head. “The arms shipment happens within the next 3 days at the Metropolis docks at midnight. Superman needs to be there in order to stop it and hand the information over to the police. There’s no way Lex buys his way out of this one. It’s a question of national…global security. All you have to do is watch the docks for about 3 hours around midnight for the next 3 days.” 

“Slade has a vendetta against Queen. He’s going to go after everyone in his inner circle which makes Felicity a target.”

“I’ll watch over Felicity, go take down Luthor.” 

“But-“ Clark faltered as Bruce fixed him with (what Clark liked to call) the ‘Bat Glare’

“Fine”


	18. Chapter 18

Oliver jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Starling City was quiet that night. Sara was patrolling the other half of the Glades. There was no sign of Felicity’s mysterious contact, or anything. Digg and Roy were in the lair training while Felicity ran coms.

“Anything?” he asked 

“Nope, all quiet” Felicity sighed “stop sounding so glum Oliver, no crime is a good thing.” 

“It’s too quiet.” Oliver frowned “Anything on your end Sara?”

“Some kid tried to snatch a purse, otherwise…nothing.” 

“Okay we should head back to – “

“Good evening Arrow.”

Oliver turned. There was a figure in the dark corner of the roof. He raised his bow.

“Who are you?”

The figure stepped forward. “Ms. Smoak told you to expect me.”

“Batman? You’re Felicity’s contact. I thought you didn’t leave Gotham.”

“Desperate times call for extreme measures, Put that bow down, you’ll only embarrass yourself.” 

Oliver lowered his bow slowly. “I’m here to help.” Batman continued “I’ve been tracking a mercenary named Deathstroke. He recently moved his base of operations to Starling.”

“Deathstroke.”

“You know him as Slade Wilson.”

Oliver frowned 

“Let’s put our cards on the table Mr. Queen. 1, I know who you are and your connection to Slade Wilson. Don’t look like that, I make it my business to keep tabs on all vigilantes. There isn’t a hero on this planet whose identity I don’t know about and frankly yours wasn’t so difficult to crack.. 2, I know about Deathstroke’s strength having experienced it firsthand. 3, I am capable of providing resources and expertise, I’ve been doing this longer than you and believe me you need my help. 4, I know about Roy Harper.”

“How…did Felicity tell you?”

“Though I have been in contact with Ms. Smoak I deduced Mr. Harper’s condition for myself. Not only do I have the ability to create the antidote, I have something to level the playing field in the event that the antidote proves ineffective.” 

Oliver looked at him with skepticism. “and what would that be?”

“Not what,” Batman said “Who. Tell me have you ever heard of Superman?”

“Metropolis’ Friendly neighborhood crime fighting alien?” Oliver said, someone cleared their throat behind him. Oliver turned around only to come face to face with the man himself. 

“Well aren’t you two the dynamic duo.” Oliver said sarcastically, “It’s a wonder you don’t have matching tights.”

“We’ll need a sample of Mr. Harper’s blood.” Batman continued “I’ve sent one of my associates, Batgirl, to your base to collect it.” Turning he walked to the edge of the roof, “you’ll be hearing from me soon Mr. Queen.” Then he disappeared into the night.

“Does everyone know my secret identity?” Oliver muttered. 

“No offense Queen, but you’re not exactly low profile.” Superman crossed his arms. 

“Oh yeah? What’s yours then?” Oliver retorted 

“My name is Kal-el and that’s all you need to know at present. If you need me Fe – Ms. Smoak knows how to contact me.” then he flew off into the sky.

“Oliver? Felicity said 

“I’ve just met your friends.” He said “We’re heading back to the lair.” Then he muted his com.

Sara jumped onto the roof. “I came as fast as I could, Was that really Superman?” she asked, muting her com.

The two began making their way back to the foundry. 

“Do you really think they can help us with Slade?” Sara asked. 

“I don’t know.” Oliver frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just that…they really seemed to know Felicity. The way Superman acted when he mentioned her name; it was bizarre.” 

Sara smiled “Sounds like someone’s jealous that our blonde I.T. girl might have more than one hero in her life.” 

“I worry about her.” Oliver admitted “I don’t think working with us is good for her. I just don’t want it to dim her light. Her knowing Batman and being in contact with Superman, it seems like she’s deeper in this world than I thought.”

“Look at you getting all sappy,” Sara said “but I know what you mean. She’s always been so nice to me, and whenever she smiles I swear, I want to grab a guitar and sing “You are my Sunshine.” 

They walked down the stairs. Roy met them at the bottom, looking irritated.

“There’s a crazy red-head in a bat suit who wants my blood.” 

“What?” Sara asked

“Batgirl.” Muttered Oliver. “Where is she?”

Roy pointed “She’s talking to Felicity about her set up. They’re geeking out over microprocessors or some techno Star Trek dork speak. I zoned out when they started playing ‘who can hack the fastest.” He rolled his eyes, “Nerds”

“I heard that.” Felicity said

“Yeah, how would you like to be on the no fly list?” Bat girl asked

“Or the FBI’s Most Wanted List?” 

“The terror watch list.”

“I could make it so you receive a stripper gram at work every day for a month. I hear hot Firemen are in this season.” Felicity grinned

“Oh now that’s evil.” Batgirl smirked “I like the way you think Blondie, If you’re ever in Gotham, look me up.” 

“They’ve been like this since she got here.” Roy said “Help me.” 

Digg chuckled, Oliver frowned 

“I need a sample of his blood so Batman can start analyzing it.” Batgirl said “Nightwing has this new Mass spec machine he’s been dying to try out.”

“Just how many people are on your team?” Oliver asked

“Well there’s me, Nightwing, Robin, Batwoman, and the big cheese himself.” 

“There’s a Bat girl and a Batwoman?” Sara asked

“Yeah, though technically I was kicking butt first, but Batwoman came along before I grew out of my codename so now I’m stuck with it.” She tilted her head “You’re the Canary, former member of the League of Assasins. I’m a big fan of your work, punishing rapists and other scum who attack women. So is Batwoman, but I think it’s because she thinks you’re hot.”

“Is she single?” Sara asked, grinning at the look Oliver gave her. “Us girls should team up sometime, form our own group.”

“Puh-lease.” Batgirl smirked “The men would be lost without us, right Lis?” walking over to Roy, “If you two ever get tired of these goons and want some girl power time; call me, Felicity’s got my number. Ok little Arrow, either you give me your blood the easy way or I take it the hard way.” 

“Little Arrow?” Roy looked offended 

“Blood, now.” She said holding a needle and several test tubes.

“Do you really need that much” Roy asked nervously 

“We need multiple samples for tests. Are you afraid of needles?” she patted the med table. “It will be fine, now just lie back and think of England. Bats is waiting for me and you do not want to deal with him when he’s angry. Actually you don’t want to deal with him when he’s happy either.” 

After extracting the blood from Roy, Batgirl left. 

“You guys can all go home.” Oliver said, “There’s nothing more we can do tonight.”  
Felicity nodded “Want a ride Roy?”

“As long as you don’t stick a needle in me or geek talk me to death.”

“Hey my ‘techno Star Trek dork speak’ is what keeps this team alive. Without me you’re all doomed. I’m your Spock.”

“Does that make Oliver, Kirk?”

“No he’s too grumpy. He’s Bones, Sara is Kirk, and Digg is Scotty.” 

“What about me?”

“Redshirt”

“Hey!”

“Alright, you get to be Chekhov”

 

The two chatted away as they left the foundry. Digg walked over. 

“So you met Superman?” 

Oliver frowned “I get the feeling he doesn’t like me much.” 

Sara smirked “He’s feeling self-conscious because he found out that Supes and Batman are Super Friends and he wasn’t invited.” Digg laughed

“You guys really aren’t funny” Oliver muttered as he went to change out of his uniform.


	19. Chapter 19

            Felicity awoke the next morning to a beeping from her cell phone. It was a text from Clark:

**Turn on your TV**

           

Turning on the news she stared in shock. Lex Luthor was being led into a police car in handcuff. The head line read:

 

                        Superman exposes Lex Luthor for trafficking

 

 The reporter went on to explain how Luthor had been using children to transport biochemical weapons to enemy militants in warzones. He kidnapped street children from impoverished countries and brought them to Metropolis. Then he had forced them to carry the weapons by swallowing the valves they were contained in. The valves were small, and once inside the children, virtually undetectable. Then the children were shipped to the highest bidder, never to be seen again.

 

Felicity looked on in horror. She had known Luthor was twisted, but this was on a different level of evil. The report finished with a picture of Superman holding the rescued children. Felicity called Clark

 

He answered instantly, “Felicity?”

 

“You got him!”

 

“Yes. Bruce found solid proof that he not only had knowledge, but was actually in control of the entire operation. He’s not going to be able to buy his way out of it.”

 

“That’s amazing!!” Felicity grinned

 

Clark laughed at her enthusiasm.. “Felicity I was wondering; are you busy tonight?”

 

“Well I have my night job.”

 

“Do you have time for dinner?”

 

Felicity took a deep breath

 

“Clark, are you asking me out?”

 

“Yes. I think we need to have a serious talk about us. A good serious, not a bad serious…unless you don’t want to and then I completely respect your decision to – “

 

“CLARK” Felicity interrupted, laughing “The babbling is my thing, and yes, I want to go out with you. And I really want there to be an us.”

 

“GREAT!” Clark said “I’ll pick you up at your place at 7. I can’t wai – “

 

“KENT” a familiar voice shouted from behind him

 

“Sorry, that’s Perry. He called us in early to get a special edition printed, and he’s running on nothing but caffeine and bitterness.” Clark grumbled

 

“Go get em Superman.” Felicity laughed “I’ll see you tonight”

 

 

 

 

Felicity was beaming when she walked into the office.

 

“Good morning!” she said cheerfully

 

Oliver looked up from his papers “um good morning to you too?”

 

Digg chuckled “What has you so cheery? Hot date last night?”

           

“No, isn’t it a glorious Wednesday?” Felicity said

 

            Oliver snorted, Felicity sat at her desk and began humming “Blue Skies”.

 

            Around lunch time Sara and Laurel walked in

 

            “Someone’s in a good mood.” Sara said, smiling at Felicity.

 

            “Apparently it’s Wednesday” Digg said

 

            “Sara, Laurel, you both look great today.” Felicity looked up to smile at them before returning to her work, humming. Digg chuckled.

 

            “Is she high?” Sara asked “you’re never this happy at work.”

 

            “Nope. I’ve never been high. Except for that one time in college, it was an accident and it did not end well. I didn’t trust brownies for a month, which was sad because chocolate is sooo good.” She grinned “I’m just really happy.” She went back to typing on her computer, humming.

 

            Sara looked at her incredulously. Then she smiled and then she laughed. Laurel looked at her sister in shock. Then she looked at Felicity. She rushed over to her and hugged her.

 

            Felicity looked at her in surprise,

 

            “Um. Laurel?”

            Laurel pulled away, tears in her eyes. That’s the first time I’ve heard her laugh since she got back.” Laurel said. “Thank you.”

 

            Felicity smiled back

 

            “Would you like to join us for lunch?” Laurel asked as she wiped her eyes.

 

            “Thanks but I have tons of work.” Felicity said, “maybe some other time?”

 

            Laurel nodded. Oliver stood in the door way of his office, bewildered. “Really to go Ollie?” Laurel asked

 

            “Yeah” he said slowly. With one last glance at Felicity, he followed Laurel and Sara to the elevator. Digg walked over to her desk. Leaning in he whispered “Fess up Smoak. Who is he?” Felicity looked at him innocently.

 

            “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

            Digg tilted his head.

 

            “Fine, it’s Clark and the date is tonight.”

 

            Digg smiled “Good for you. Do I need to be there to give him the ‘I’m former special forces and that comes with a set of special skills and access to weaponry’ talk?”

 

            Felicity laughed “Clark would never hurt me, but I appreciate the offer.” Turning back to her screen she sang out “Blue skies, smiling at me, nothing but blue skies do I see.”

 

            “Really?” Digg shook his head

 

            “I’m thinking Big Belly Burger for lunch. Fries, milkshakes…” She tilted her head with a look of innocence.

 

            Digg chuckled “Do you think those puppy eyes work on me?”

 

            “Actually, yes” Felicity said

 

            Digg sighed “fine, but only because I was going to suggest it before you beat me to the punch.”

 

            “Of course you were.”

 

            Digg got up to go get their food. “Wish they had a delivery service.”

 

            Suddenly Slade Wilson and Isabel got off the elevator and walked into the office.

 

            “Ms. Rochev,” Digg said slowly “What can I do for y – “

 

            SLAM. Isabel hit Digg in the neck with a Taser. Felicity stood up. She reached for the necklace, but Slade ripped it from her before she could press it.

 

            “What a lovely trinket.” He said. Felicity threw her chair at him. He barely flinched. He walked forward slowly examining the necklace in his hand. “I wonder, what this button does? What a pretty design it’s an – “ He stopped, chuckling. “Well now that is interesting….Sorry luv, it’s nothing personal.” He stuck her with a syringe, “Go to sleep darling.”

 

            The last thing she saw before she passed out was Digg lying unconscious on the ground. 


	20. Chapter 20

            Oliver sat up. He was on the ground in the QC parking garage. Sara was unconscious beside him. The last thing he remembered was walking towards his car with her and Laurel…where was Laurel? Looking around he realized she was missing. As he began to panic Sara began to stir next to him.

 

            “Olliwahappend” she said, slurring her words “Where’s Laurel?”

 

            Oliver looked around and spied a note on the ground next to him

 

            _Hello kid. Hope your head doesn’t hurt too much. I want you fully awake to witness this. I have the thing you love most. Soon you will know my pain._

 

            When Felicity woke up she found herself bound on the floor next to an unconscious Laurel. Slade was sitting in front of them; toying with her necklace.

 

            “Such a pretty bauble” he said, “I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”

 

            Felicity shuddered “You might not want to let anyone else see you with it. Playing with a random old necklace would definitely ruin your evil villain tough guy reputation.”

 

            Slade chuckled. “My dear I think we both know it’s more than that.” He leaned forward. “The kid always did have an eye for the pretty ones. But this” he said holding up the necklace. “This indicates that you belong to someone else. It was given to you by…someone special. In case he ever needed to come flying to the rescue.” He laughed cruelly at the momentary look of panic on Felicity’s face. “I know your reporter friend’s secret luv. I had my suspicions at the Queen Fundraiser. He had such a strong grip. It was worrisome. After all, who could stand against Superman, but then I remembered that I had these.”

 

            He pulled a box from his pocket. Inside were glowing green rocks.

 

            “I call it Kryptonite. These beauties possess the unique ability to counteract your superpowered friend. The last time we fought I had a piece of this on me. I was wearing it because the color reminded me of the Mirakuru. It glowed when he came near me. It allowed me to defeat him.”

 

            “He doesn’t have anything to do with this.” Felicity said

 

            “True, but he’s interfered with my affairs before.” Slade leaned back. “My life will so much easier once he’s gone. This is simply killing two birds with one stone. I exact my revenge on the man who took Shado away from me and eliminate the one man who actually poses a threat to me.” He smiled again “I want to thank you Ms. Smoak. Without you I could never have had this opportunity.”

 

            “You’re insane.” Felicity said.

            Slade laughed again. “Don’t expect him to be able to scan for you. This room is lined with lead. Oliver and Superman will only find you when I want them to…that is if they don’t destroy each other first. Something tells me Kal-el won’t be happy about the Arrow putting the love of his life in danger and Oliver cares for you in his own selfish depraved way. This could make for quite the premurder entertainment.”

 

            He laughed at the look of horror on Felicity’s face.

 

 

 

 

            Oliver rushed to his office.

 

            “Digg, Slade took Laurel and – “ He looked around the office. Digg was on the floor holding his head. Felicity’s desk was a shambles and her chair was broken.

 

            “Where?” Oliver said

 

            “He took her Oliver. He showed up with Isabel and she tased me and …” Digg looked helplessly at Felicity’s desk. “He took her.”

 

            Sara grabbed her phone.

 

            “Who are you calling?” Oliver asked

           

“Hey Barb. Yup it’s Sara. Listen, Felicity and my sister have been captured we need your help…uh huh…has there been any progress on the cure?...No, I understand…Wait WHAT?...Yup our lair…got it.”

 

            “Who was that?” Oliver asked

 

            “The cavalry. I just called Batgirl. She’s rallying the troops. You need to call Roy.”

 

            “You called the Bat team?”

 

            “Oliver, we need all the help we can get. The Bat Family has resources and experience. We need them.”

 

            Oliver glared “This is personal we can’t bring in people from the outside. Slade will escalate. He took –“

 

            “My Sister.” Sara said forcefully “My sister and my best friend. If you think I’m going to compromise their safety because you don’t like to share your turf then you are sadly mistaken.” She walked towards the door. “Besides Slade has already escalated; he staged a mass breakout at Iron Heights. He’s amassing an army.”

 

 

 

 

            An hour later the entirety of team Arrow sat in the lair. Batman, Robin, and Nightwing stood watching them.

 

            “We basically have an antidote, but we are unsure of its affects.” Batman said “Without it, facing Slade could be difficult. Especially if he’s amassing an army.”

 

            “He probably hasn’t accounted for our Kryptonian heavy hitter.” Nightwing smirked. “Where is Kal, by the way?”

 

            “I haven’t told him yet.” Batman said “Kal was almost defeated by Deathstroke last time he faced him. We need to form a solid plan. If we tell Superman now he’s liable to do something rash.”

 

            Nightwing frowned “He has a right to know. Everything that affects her affects him.”

 

            Batman looked at him in irritation. “I agree and we will tell him when the time comes. Kal has a serious blind spot when it comes to her. Without a plan he’s likely to smash through every wall in Starling until he finds her. And when he gets his hands on Deathstroke he’ll probably kill him; something neither he nor she will be able to live with.”

 

            Oliver looked at them in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

 

            Batman and Nightwing looked at each other, but said nothing. Robin snorted. “He doesn’t know?”

 

            Batman sighed “Superman knows your assistant.”

 

            Oliver’s frowned deepened, but understanding dawned on Sara’s face.

 

            “The last time Deathstroke fought Superman Kal was seriously weakened. He described it as if something was draining his energy.” He looked pointedly at Nightwing “We can’t rely on solely on Superman.” Turning towards Sara he asked “Batgirl mentioned that your sister was taken. Can we count on you to remain objective?”

 

            Sara nodded “Yes. I understand the importance of this mission more than anyone here. I will follow anything you tell me if it gets Laurel and Felicity back.”

 

            Batman nodded “Good. Batwoman and Batgirl are monitoring a warehouse on the docks. There’s an extreme heat signature which matches the one we have on file as Deathstroke. Additionally there’s enough people inside to account for all of the escaped inmates. He hasn’t injected them with the serum yet, but we’re going to operate under the assumption that he’s planning to. Kal can go in and out faster than anyone of us. His job will be extracting the hostages and removing them to a secure location. Nightwing and Batwoman will act as back-up in case something goes wrong. The rest of us will be in charge of securing the perimeter.”

 

            “Am I interrupting?” Batwoman’s image appeared on the screen of one of Felicity’s computers. “We’ve isolated the location of the hostages. We’ve got two heat signatures. They’re very faint so they’re probably in some sort of basement.”

 

            Batgirl nodded “The freakish disco-ball heat signature that is Deathstroke is standing really close to them.”

 

            “Stay in position” Batman said “We’ll be there soon.”

 

            “What do we do now?” Roy asked

 

            Robin grinned “This looks like a job for – “

 

            “Seriously?” Nightwing rolled his eyes “Please tell me I wasn’t that obnoxious when I wore those tights.”

 

            “No Dick,” Batgirl grinned “You were worse.”

 

            “Enough.” Batman growled “The Arrow and Canary need to suit up. Once everyone’s in position, I’ll call in Superman.”


	21. Chapter 21

“WHERE IS SHE?” Clark shouted through the com at Bruce. 

“We’ve got a plan to extract her and – “ 

“WHERE…IS…SHE?” 

“We’ve got eyes on her location and I’ll give it to you AFTER you listen to me.” 

“I’m flying over Starling, where are you?” 

Bruce sighed “Your job is to get the hostages out and secure them in the Batcave. Alfred’s expecting them. Then you fly back and help us. We’re by a warehouse at the docks.” 

Clark flew over the docks. He could see both the Bat family and Team Arrow in position around the perimeter. He scanned the warehouse. 

“I don’t see her or the other hostage.” 

“They’re underground” Nightwing said

Clark looked again

“There’s an underground room, but I can’t….it’s lined with lead.” 

“Heat signatures say they’re there. We’re ready to go when you are. Just one warning it looks like Deathstroke is near them. Do not engage. Just get Felicity and Ms. Lance and get out. We’ll attack when you go.” 

Clark positioned himself over the lead lined room and then flew down. He crashed his way into the room 

“Felicity?” He said looking around.

“Clark get out of here” she was on the ground in the corner next to an unconscious woman. 

“Not without you”, he was about to go towards her when he felt it. A crawling feeling up his neck, he faltered, his strength was leaving him. 

“Felicity.” He said looking at her

“Please Clark.” She said “GO” 

“It doesn’t take much does it?” he turned to find Deathstroke looking at him. “When I first fought you I was wearing one of these. I bought it 3 years ago from a crazy man who claimed it fell from the sky. When I fought you it glowed. It’s no coincidence. It was only after I escaped you that I made the connection. This stone.” He said holding up a glowing rock. “It weakens you.” Clark collapsed. He tried to make his way towards Felicity, but found that he was almost too weak to crawl. Slade walked forward, laughing. 

“It’s nothing personal” Slade continued “But your interference could jeopardize any move I make in the future. So I’ve decided to eliminate you.” He pulled a sword from the scabbard on his back. 

“NO” Felicity shouted. 

“Felicity” Clark groaned. 

Slade smiled. He walked over to where Felicity was bound on the floor. “Don’t worry Luv. I’ll make it quick.” He caressed her hair. “Look at him Ms. Smoak, see how he struggles to save you even though he has no chance. That is love.” He turned to Clark. “I’ll probably end up killing her too. We all know Queen cares more for Ms. Lance than your Felicity. The two of you can be reunited in death.” He slowly drew his sword across Clark’s face. Clark cried out. The sword had managed to draw blood. “See how the stones have weakened him. I can hurt him. He can bleed. I can kill him.”

Felicity struggled against the bonds, but they stayed put. Then Digg and Sara burst in. 

“Get away from them.” 

“Ah Sara, how lovely to see you again.” Slade smiled. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Laurel’s head, while placing the edge of his sword against Felicity’s throat. 

“The rocks” Felicity shouted “They’re draining his strength.” 

“Shut up.” Slade roared “One more step and I make sure they both die screaming” 

“You’re surrounded Slade” Digg said “Oliver and the others are securing the perimeter. It’s over.” 

“Not yet. This isn’t over until I say it is.” Slade said. “Where’s Oliver?”

“I’m here.” Oliver walked in. behind Slade, Batman and Nightwing dropped in silently from the hole in the ceiling. Nightwing grabbed Superman and was about to escape with him by using a grapple. 

“Not so fast.” Slade tossed one of his swords, severing the grapple line and dropping both Nightwing and Clark to the ground. 

“I see you’ve made yourself some new friends.” Slade sneered, “you always did hide behind those who were better,” he indicated Batman. “Smarter” he indicated Felicity. “and stronger” he pointed at Clark. 

“Put your weapons down” Oliver said

“No” Slade shouted “You took everything from me. You murdered Shado. You injected me with the Mirakuru. Everything I am is your fault. Just as everything that happens to them will be. You will learn what it means to – “ 

Batgirl dropped in from the ceiling and stuck him in the neck with a syringe. Slade collapsed. 

“Sorry to rain on what I’m sure was a really well rehearsed speech, but villain grandstanding really gets on my nerves.” 

“That syringe was full of the prototype of the Mirakuru antidote. It’s untested so there may be side effects” Nightwing said as he untied Felciity. “Hopefully they’re painful.” 

Sara rushed over to Laurel and untied her. She and Digg picked her up and carried her from the room. Robin grabbed the kryptonite and put it in a lead lined box while Batman grabbed his gun.

“The perimeter is secure and the police are on their way. By the way Queen, Isabel Rochev is among those we got tied up outside. You need a better screening process for your business partners.” 

Felicity rushed towards Clark. He managed to get to his feet. 

“Felicity” he whispered, still weakened from the kryptonite. 

“I’m here” she whispered. “I’m – LOOK OUT” Felicity pushed Clark out of the way.

A shot ran out.

“FELICITY” Clark shouted.

 

She was lying on the ground. Slade, who it was apparent had only been faking his unconscious state, was holding a small gun he had hidden in pocket on his chest. 

“No no no no no” Clark held Felicity. Batman and Oliver launched themselves at Slade. The antidote had weakened him enough to for them to be able to subdue him. 

“I told you kid.” Slade cackled “I will see you suffer. Her blood is on your hands” 

Clark turned towards Slade, his eyes murderous. 

“Kal” Batman said “Felicity needs a hospital” Clark wrenched his eyes away and gathering up Felicity he flew to Starling City General. 

“This woman has been shot. She needs help.” 

The ER doctors stood in shock. 

“NOW” Clark shouted. 

Scared, they quickly took Felicity and took her to the operating room. 

“Superman.” Bruce said over coms “you need to leave the hospital” 

“I can’t just leave her.”

“You can and you will. Staying there doesn’t help her it only compromises your secret and raises questions as to why Superman is so interested in Felicity Smoak. Leave. Now.”

Clark flew out of the hospital and back to the warehouse. Grabbing Slade he slammed him against the wall. He started choking him. 

“Give me one good reason not to end your worthless existence.” 

“Stand down Kal” Batman said

Slade laughed “Going to kill me are you?” he gasped. 

“It’s what he wants” Batman said.

“I don’t care. He hurt her. She could be dying right now because of him.” Clark tightened his grip on Slade’s neck. “I’m going to watch as the life slowly drains from his body.” 

“And what would Felicity think if she saw you right now?” Bruce said quietly. “Do you think she’d want you to become a killer because of her?” 

“He deserves to die.” 

“He deserves to rot in jail tormented by the ghosts of his crimes and his failure.” Batman said 

Clark slowly loosened his grip, letting Slade drop to the ground. 

“You’re weak” Slade laughed “ALL OF YOU.”

“I won’t kill you” Clark said “But I will ensure that you are incapable of forgetting what you have done. You tried to extinguish Felicity’s light, I’m going to make sure that you never see the light again.” His eyes began to glow red and he directed his eye beams straight at Slade’s remaining eye. 

“Enjoy your darkness Mr. Wilson” Then he flew away. 

He was changing back into his civilian clothes when he got the call.

“Mr. Kent? My name is Dr. Wilson from Starling City General Hospital. You’re listed as the emergency contact for Ms. Felicity Smoak.” 

“That’s me. Is Felicity alright?” 

“I’m afraid Ms. Smoak has had a grievous accident. How soon can you get to the hospital?”

“Is she alright” Clark repeated. 

The doctor paused. “It’s best that you get here soon so I can explain the details.” 

Clark took a deep breath. He called Lois and left a message on her answering machine explaining where he was. He then flew to the hospital. 

“Please Felicity.” He begged “Please don’t leave me.”


	22. Chapter 22

It had been 2 days since Felicity had entered the hospital. Clark had been sitting by her side. She was currently in a coma. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Sara Lance was standing in the doorway. 

“The doctors think so. The bullet missed all important organs, but it was infected. She’s had a fever and she hit her head after…” he fought his tears “After she fell. She has a concussion” 

Sara went to the other side of Felicity’s bed. 

“It’s not your fault” She said softly. “You were affected by that kryptonite stuff, you can’t blame yourself.” 

Clark looked at her in surprise. 

“Don’t worry, Digg and I are the only ones who know your secret. Oliver is still as clueless as ever.”

“Felicity?’ Lois rushed in “Clark, what happened? I came from Metropolis as soon as I could.” 

“She’s in a coma.” Clark said, then he turned to Sara “And it’s my fault.” 

“What are you talking about?” Lois said

“There was this bad guy. He had Felicity and he had these green rocks which…They drained me and made me weak. So weak that he cut my face and drew blood.” 

Lois looked horrified 

“He was going to shoot me, but Felicity …she pushed me out of the way and threw herself in front of the bullet.” 

Lois faced Felicity’s bed, then picked up the clipboard holding her medical chart and smacked Clark on the back of the head.

“Don’t you dare blame yourself. Felicity is a strong, capable woman who saved your life. You are not going to undermine her actions by blaming yourself. It’s the guy who shot the bullet’s fault. NOT yours.”

Sara raised her eyebrows. 

“What if she never wakes up? What if it’s too late and I never…I love her Lois.” Clark put his head in his hands. 

Lois put her arm around his shoulders “She’ll wake. Our girl is a fighter. She’s strong. She’ll wake up and you can tell her how you feel and then she can smack you with her med chart for waiting so long to tell her.” Lois smiled as tears rolled down her face. “She’s going to be okay.” 

Lois turned to Sara. “I’m Lois by the way.”

“I’m Sara, do you make a habit of beating up super powered aliens?”

Lois chuckled “Only when he’s being stupid, though usually Felicity beats me to the punch.”

“Is she okay?” Roy and Digg walked into the room. Digg was holding balloons and Roy had an oversized teddy bear. 

“We would have been here earlier, but the doctors wouldn’t let us in.” Roy said bitterly “Something about hospital regulations only allowing family and emergency contacts to visit for the first 48 hours.” He looked pissed “Blondie’s my family, I don’t care if it doesn’t say so on my birth certificate.” 

“Threatening to punch the doctor probably didn’t help your case.” Digg muttered 

Looking at Clark he said, “She’s getting the best care possible. Oliver pulled some strings and he’s paying for all her bills.” 

Clark nodded. Queen had visited earlier that morning. He had left after 2 minutes. He hadn’t wanted to talk to Felicity with Clark present, but there was no way Clark was leaving her side. 

Sara looked at Clark “Maybe we should leave the two of them alone.”

“What?” Roy said “We just got here.”

“Roy” Sara warned

“But – “ 

“Come on, there’s a coffee machine down the hall” Digg said

“Fine,” Roy grumbled “But for the record I will not go quietly.” 

Lois squeezed Clark’s shoulder before following Roy and Digg out the door. She was still crying and Sara handed her a tissue before leaving. Clark focused on Felicity. 

“I don’t know if you can hear me.” he said softly. “I…why would you do that? The effects of the Kryptonite were fading…I could…that bullet.” He stopped, his breath catching “I’m not mad at you…I’m mad at Slade and Queen and myself. It’s just that seeing you on the ground…and the blood; it was my worst nightmare realized. I know I’ve kept you at a distance and it was because I was so scared you’d get hurt and that it would be my fault. I was planning on telling you that at dinner. That I was done being an idiot. How much you mean to me. How you brighten every room you’re in. How with you, I feel like I finally belong. You’re my home, my strength and my security. Without you….” He stopped again “I’m not strong enough to face this world without you. Please Felicity I…love you.” He laughed weakly “And when you wake up you’re going to kick my ass for waiting until you’re in a coma to tell you.” 

He stayed there, holding her hand. A doctor came in to check her vitals, then left giving Clark a sad smile. Roy, Sara, Lois and Digg came back in. Bruce called, but Clark ignored his phone. The others eventually left and Dr. Wilson came back in. 

“You should go home.” He said gently “We’ll keep you apprised of any changes in her condition.”

Clark glared “I’m not leaving. I want to be here when she wakes up.”

Dr. Wilson nodded “She’s a lucky girl, to have someone who cares about her so much.” He left.

Clark continued his vigil. He saw the Arrow watching them from the neighboring rooftop. Queen stayed there for about 2 hours before leaving. Clark felt himself falling asleep. He tried to fight it, but it had been too long. 

 

“Fun Fact” a voice said, waking him. “It turns out it’s actually true that coma patients can hear everything you say.” 

He jolted up “Felicity”

She was grinning at him. “I’ve been sitting here for ages, just how long did you plan on sleeping?” 

He looked at her in astonishment. Then he kissed her. 

“Finally” a voice said. Lois and Sara were sitting in the corner. “I’ve been dealing with these 2 morons for years” Lois said “The googoo eyes and mush, it’s repulsive. If you two walked away from it this time I was going to start knocking heads.” 

Sara snorted. 

“Can we get some privacy?” Clark asked 

“Are you out of your corn-fed mind Kent?” Lois smirked “I’ve waited for this moment for 3 years. I get at least 5 minutes of gloating time. Smile” She snapped a picture with her cell phone. “That is going to Smallville’s parents and in the slideshow at your wedding. BTW I expect to be maid of honor and best man.” She turned to Sara. “This also means I won the pool. Pay up Lance.” 

Sara rolled her eyes “You guys couldn’t have waited 2 minutes?” Pulling out her wallet she handed Lois $20

“You guys bet on us?” Felicity asked “who else was in on this?” Turning to Clark, “Did you know about this?” 

“No” He said, still looking at her as though she might fade away.

“We set it up while Farm boy was sleeping. Sara bet that it would take you guys 2 minutes after you were both awake. Roy had 5, Digg had 1. I bet within the first 30 seconds.” Lois fanned herself dramatically with the money “Never bet against the power of true love.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sara winked suggestively 

“Can you guys please take this outside?” Felicity asked.

“Fine, I need to track down the other 2 anyways. They owe me money.” Lois stood up, “What do you say Lance? You want to be my enforcer in case the boys don’t want to pay up?” 

Sara nodded. She walked over to Felicity’s bed and hugged her. “I’m glad you’re awake. I don’t know if I could handle losing a sister.” 

Felicity felt tears forming in her eyes

“Thanks Sara.”

Lois hugged her next. As Sara walked out the door she turned to Clark and said “If you break her heart Kent, I will break you. I’m an assassin, don’t you forget that.”

“I like her.” Lois smiled “Lance I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” The two left. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Felicity asked 

“That the two of them teaming up spells trouble for all of us?’ Clark shook his head.

“Actually I was thinking that you should kiss me again.” 

Clark grinned “I’m so happy you’re safe.” he leaned in close, “don’t you ever pull a stunt like that again.” 

“That bullet could have killed you. He’d weakened you to the point that he was able to cut you. I couldn’t lose you.” 

Clark sat next to her on the bed. Putting his arm around her he pulled her close. “My hero” he whispered “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Felicity smiled, “You’re lucky you have my arms pinned down, otherwise I would have smacked you for waiting so long.” 

“That’s the idea.” Clark grinned 

“The doctors said I have to be in physical therapy for about a month. Apparently if the bullet had been 2 inches higher it would have hit my spine and I could have ended up in a wheel chair.” 

Clark shuddered “I’ll help in whatever way I can. We can make it work.”

“So there’s a ‘we’ now?” Felicity looked at him hopefully

“There was always a we, I was just too stupid to appreciate what was right in front of me.” 

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” Bruce was standing in the door. “It’s nice to see you awake Ms. Smoak.”

“Wow that was practically gushing.” Barbara remarked as she entered the room. “Watch it Bruce, someone might think you care.” 

“Is she awake Babs? A young man followed Barbara into the room. “Hi I’m Tim Drake.” 

“You practically brought the whole herd.” Clark said “Who’s watching Gotham without you 3?” 

“Dick and Kate have it covered.” Barbara said sitting down in the chair Clark had just been sitting in. “As if Bruce could stop me from coming here.” 

“I’m here to see if she says yes.” Tim said excitedly 

Clark groaned “She just woke up. Give her at least a day before you start badgering her.” 

“You mean that you want a day to hog her to yourself to work out all the unresolved sexual tension between you two.” Barbara grinned “No worries, we’ll leave you two alone as soon as Felicity gives us an answer.”

“An answer to what?” Felicity cut across Clark as he was about to protest.

Bruce handed her a tablet and she started opening its files.

“What is all this? Are those profiles of different vigilantes and …are those plans for a space station?” 

“This could have waited until tomorrow” Clark grumbled.

“It’s a little side project we created. It just so happens that we need a capable mission tech.” Bruce explained “Someone with brains and experience with computers.”

“Someone with people skills who can handle those with special abilities.” Tim added 

“Someone who’s brave enough and crazy enough to babysit a group of uptight morons in capes with hero complexes.” Barbara smiled “Think you’re up for the job?” 

“What is this exactly?” Felicity looked at Clark who smiled.

“We call it the Justice League.”


	23. Chapter 23

It had been 4 years since Slade Wilson had upturned Oliver’s life. Afterwards Sara and Felicity had both left. Sara was off grid; she’d drop in once in a while with news, but she was busy with the newly formed Justice League. Felicity now lived in Metropolis, working for Wayne Tech. After Luthor’s arrest Bruce Wayne had bought out Lex Corp, opening a new branch of Wayne Tech in Metropolis. Felicity was in charge of their special projects division. She had also married that reporter. Roy had also left. He was living in Bludhaven. He had abandoned the name Red Arrow and taken on the name of Arsenal. He often did side work for the League, but mostly worked with the Titans, a subsidiary of the League headed by Nightwing. 

Oliver looked out over Starling City. Lost in his memories he suddenly found himself in the same abandoned warehouse from all those years ago. 

“Wallowing in the past I see. Really Ollie? It’s not healthy.”

Oliver turned “Sara” 

“How are you?” she asked 

“Ok I guess, how’s the League?”

Sara chuckled “It’s a step up from the previous leagues I was a part of” She turned and looked around the warehouse. The floor still had a hole from where Superman had broken through to save Laurel and Felicity. “You’d like it Oliver. You should consider joining.”

“You have to get an official invite and you have to be a good team player. If you, Roy and Felicity leaving proved anything, it proved that I’m not exactly League material.” Oliver turned away. 

“Oracle seems to think you are.” Sara said, stopping Oliver in his tracks. 

“Oracle” he said slowly, “Oracle is real.” He’d heard rumors, whispers about Oracle. His intel told him about a League member who never ventured into the field, yet had complete control over the Justice League. While the public face of the League was the trio: Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman, Oracle was said to be the true power behind the League. 

“Oh believe me, she is.” Sara grinned 

“She?” Oliver said. 

Sara rolled her eyes. “Consider this your invitation. Join the Justice League.” 

“And if I say no?” 

Sara sighed “Watchtower, this is Canary. Two ready for transport.”

“Who are you talking t – “ Oliver was blinded by a flash of light immediately followed by a jolting in his stomach. When it stopped was he standing in an unfamiliar room, on some sort of platform.

“Where am I?” he growled 

“Welcome to the Watchtower Mr. Queen.” Lois Lane, former Daily Planet reporter, and current press liaison to the Justice League was standing by the controls of the platform. 

“Hey babe” Sara jumped down and walked over to Lois, “shouldn’t you be in the conference room by now?”

“The meeting doesn’t start for another 20 minutes.” Lois replied, “Zatanna and Batgirl sent me down here to make sure you made it to the meeting on time.” She put a possessive arm around Sara’s waist “Plus this way I can make sure Ex Boyfriend doesn’t get any ideas.”

Sara laughed “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

Lois huffed. Turning to Oliver she said “Oracle will meet you on the main command bridge, She’s overseeing a mission debriefing.” 

“Take that elevator over there” Sara pointed “Also if you get a chance, tell her there’s a Birds of Prey meeting happening if she has time to drop in.” Then she and Lois left.

Oliver was stunned. He entered the elevator. Already inside were the two Green Lanterns and a kid with dreads and a blue and black costume with lightning bolts on it. 

“You’re the Arrow” the kid said

“Yeah” Oliver said 

Turning to one of the Lanterns the kid said “Well I guess that answers who wears the pants in that relationship.” 

“Excuse me?” Oliver said, irritated

“Static” one of the Lanterns said warningly.

“Was there any doubt?” the other said “Supes is completely whipped.”

“Hal don’t encourage him.” The first Lantern shook his head, exasperated.

“What are they talking about?” Oliver asked 

“Superman and Oracle.” The kid said “I’m Vergil, by the way, but my codename is Static Shock. This is Hal Jordan, and Mr. Buzzkill over there is Jon Stewart.” 

“Superman and Oracle had a disagreement as to whether or not to invite you to join the League.” Jordan explained 

“And by disagreement he means the married couple argument to end all arguments.” Static grinned “we took bets, there was popcorn.” 

“Until they kicked us out of the command bridge.” Jordan grumbled. 

“You being here means Oracle won.” Static smiled.

“I heard Kal slept on the couch for a week.” Jordan smirked

“Oracle sounds like a tough woman.” Oliver said slowly.

“Even Batman tries to avoid getting on her bad side.” Static said

 

The elevator stopped at the main bridge. As they got off, Stewart pulled Oliver aside “Don’t listen to Jordan and Static; they enjoy hazing new recruits. Oracle’s one of the kindest people in the League, and though Superman may be stubborn, he knows better than to let personal problems affect League business.” 

Looking around the bridge Oliver caught sight of a familiar blonde ponytail…it couldn’t be. She was talking to Batwoman and Robin. 

“Tell Nightwing the next time he messes with my computers I’ll send all the Titans the video he made for Barbara. The one with the guitar. Tim you’re going on the training roster: Static needs more combat training. Also warn me next time it’s bring a pet to work day, Ace is nice, but he tried to chew up Diana’s lasso. And you can stop trying to sneak up on me Oliver.” She turned “I work with Batman. You’re not going to scare me.” 

“I wasn’t trying to.” Oliver said sheepishly. “So you’re Oracle.” 

“Yes”

“But the Lantern said that Oracle and Superman…” Oliver trailed off. “Kent. Kent is Superman.” Felicity nodded. She walked over to one of the computers 

“You’re going to be assigned a League mentor. His name is J’onn Jonzz. You probably know him as Martian Manhunter. He’ll train you in basic League protocol and help you get the run of the tower.” She paused “It’s good to see you Oliver.” 

“It’s good to see you too.” He looked around “This set up is amazing. I thought the League operated out of the Hall of Justice.” 

“That’s our public face, but no one uses it except for press conferences. The Watchtower is way more secure. Plus it’s in space!” her eyes shone with excitement. “Coolest. Job. Ever.” 

Oliver laughed “As your former boss I guess I should feel insulted, but then I was a really crappy boss.” 

“You said it, I didn’t” Felicity laughed 

“So you and Superman.” Oliver grimaced “I never really had a chance did I?” 

Felicity’s expression faltered. “Oliver.” 

“It’s okay. I understand. He’s good for you. Good to you. I should have realized that day in the warehouse…after Slade…when you got shot. I’ve never seen anyone in so much pain.” Oliver smiled “He clearly loves you.” 

Felicity smiled

“J’onn is waiting for you in the mess hall. Just a warning; Barry’s there and he will definitely steal your food just to prove he can. Whatever you do, do NOT eat sushi in front of Aquaman; he tends to take it personally. Hey Clark.” She grinned at Superman who had just entered the bridge. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Oliver left. As he entered the elevator he saw the two having a very serious conversation. Superman had one hand around her waist and the other playing with her hair. In that moment it seemed nothing mattered to them except each other. As the doors closed he saw her whisper something which caused tears of joy to form in Clark’s eyes. 

 

 

Clark got off the elevator to the main bridge. Felicity had called him earlier asking her to meet her because she had something important to tell him. She was currently talking to Oliver. 

“Hey Clark” She beamed 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Queen left. 

“Hey.” He put his arm around her “How are you Mrs. Kent.” 

“Smoak-Kent” She corrected, he chuckled. 

“You said you wanted to tell me something?” Clark began playing with her ponytail.

She smiled and pulled his hand towards her stomach. Leaning in she whispered “I’m pregnant.” 

Clark felt tears forming in his eyes. He looked down at her stomach and scanned her abdomen, there it was. Small, not much bigger than the tip of his finger, but it was there. He knelt in front of her. 

“We’re going to be parents.” He said softly, still not completely sure he had processed. He looked up at Felicity. 

“Clark? Say something. What – “ 

He picked her up and spun around in the air with her in his arms. She clung to him, laughing. 

“I love you.” He whispered, kissing her as he landed.

“I love you too.” She said placing her head on his chest.

“Hold on tight.” He whispered 

“Where are we going?” She asked as Clark flew her down to the transporter pad. He grinned as the machine activated.

Blinking as her eyes focused, she looked around. 

“Clark Kent!” Martha’s voice came from inside the farm house. “How many times have I told you to call before you barge…oh hello Felicity dear.” She had just come out of the house and caught sight of Felicity. 

“Hi Martha!” Felicity waved

“Did that son of mine drag you down here without warning again? Clark I thought I raised you better than that. Bring my favorite daughter-in-law inside.”

“She’s your only daughter-in-law.” Clark muttered as he carried Felicity to the couch. 

“I may not have super hearing, but I’m not deaf.” Martha said “How would you like to be grounded? Now what brings you to Smallville? Is there another Robot attack?”

Felicity laughed “Martha we have something to tell you.” She leaned against Clark and looked up at him. Clark beamed at her and put his arm around her shoulders 

“Ma do you still have that box of stuff you saved for your future grandchildren?”


	24. Epilogue

CRASH

Felicity groaned 

“Clark, I think your daughter just broke the door to her nursery…again.”

“Why is it that whenever she misbehaves she’s suddenly my daughter?” Clark yawned.

“Because there’s no possible way she could have inherited it from me.” Felicity put her head on Clark’s shoulder. “I carried her for 9 months, I think you can handle one late night door smashing. Now go check on her.” 

Clark looked at the clock next to his pillow. 

“It’s 3 am” he looked down at Felicity, “maybe if we ignore – “ 

CRASH

“And there goes our door.” Felicity sat up. “Kara sweetie you can’t go around breaking down people’s doors, it’s not polite.” 

“MAMA” a mass of blonde curls zoomed towards the bed. Clark caught her before she knocked Felicity over. 

“Careful Kara. Don’t break your mom. I still need her.” He ducked the pillow Felicity threw at him. 

“Hey no violence; we’re in the presence of an impressionable child.” He grinned at Felicity’s disgruntled look. 

“Mama” Kara said impatiently, struggling against her father’s grip.” 

“Here honey” Felicity picked her up and hugged her. “How’s my little princess?” 

Clark snorted

“Do you want to sleep on the couch?” Felicity cuddled their daughter

“She destroyed two doors” Clark yawned

“At least she’s learned to use the doors instead of smashing through walls.” Felicity pointed out. “That’s progress.” 

“Progress?” Clark said sarcastically, he leaned on his elbow. “I’ve got my eye on you imp.” He playfully ruffled Kara’s hair. Both Felicity and Kara gave him identical glares. He laughed.

“I’m glad you find your future banishment to the couch amusing Clark” Felicity smoothed Kara’s hair. 

“Please don’t banish me.” Clark kissed Felicity’s forehead. He sat up and pulled both her and Kara into his arms. 

“My two beautiful women.” he said “I love you so much.” He rested his head on top of Felicity’s, caressing her back and running his fingers through Kara’s hair. They stayed that way until Kara fell asleep. Clark gently picked her up and took her back to her room. 

“Well the crib’s intact.” Clark whispered as he came back into their room. “But we are definitely going to need new doors.” 

“Like I said: Progress” Felicity yawned 

Clark threw himself across the bed so his head was in Felicity’s lap. 

“It’s quiet tonight.” Felicity remarked, running her fingers through his hair. 

“I told Bruce not to contact use unless Armageddon began.” Clark nuzzled his head against Felicity’s hand.

“You joke, but in our line of work that could actually happen.” 

“It also means we have the rest of the night to ourselves.” Clark grabbed Felicity and flipped her so she was on her back beneath him. 

“I seem to remember exiling you to the couch.” Felicity said breathlessly. 

“Well then, I guess I’m going to have to find a way to convince you to let me stay.” Clark smirked. 

“Clark” Felicity groaned, but he silenced her with a kiss. 

“Kara…Super…hearing…” she gasped out as he began kissing down her neck to her collarbone. 

“She’s sleeping” Clark said. He slid his hands up her sides, slowly lifting her tanktop. 

“Don’t” Felicity stopped his hands 

“Felicity” Clark protested 

“We are not having sex within hearing distance of our very innocent daughter.” Felicity hissed. 

“I guess you’re right.” Clark sighed “You’re so loud you’d probably wake half of Metropolis.” 

He grinned as Felicity blushed.

“That’s hardly my fault.” She muttered. “You share at least half the blame.” 

“You bet I do.” Clark said smugly, tracing small patterns on her hips. 

“Over sexed alien.” Felicity retorted

“Apparently not sexed enough,” Clark growled “What about a quickie in the fortress?” 

“How romantic.” Felicity said sarcastically. “We can’t just abandon Kara for about…” she paused “three minutes of fun time in your secret snow fort.” 

“Three minutes?” Clark looked insulted “That’s it. I’m dropping Kara off in Smallville tomorrow for a weekend visit with her grandparents. Then you and I are going to have multiple loooong conversations about what a wonderful romantic husband I am.” He sat up and got back under the covers. “And it is NOT a snow fort.” He turned so he was facing the wall with his back to Felicity. She laughed and got in bed behind him. Snuggling against his back she put her head on his neck. 

“Someone’s touchy about their ice palace.” She giggled 

“Not an ice palace.” Clark muttered trying, and failing to be grumpy. 

“Me thinks my husband doth protest too much.” Felicity toyed with Clark’s hair. Clark turned.

“I hope you don’t have any important meetings on Monday” he rumbled catching her fingers, “because I full intend to take the whole weekend to make you lose your voice.” 

Felicity flushed. “You better deliver on that Mr. Kent” she whispered 

He smirked “Oh believe me, I will, Mrs. Smoak-Kent” He leaned in to kiss her – 

“MAMA” 

“Aaaargh” Clark groaned, dropping his head on Felicity’s chest. 

“This looks like a job for Supermom!” Felicity grinned, getting out of bed. “Does this mean I get a cape?” She came back 2 minutes later holding a fussing Kara. 

“I think she’s spending the rest of the night with us.” 

Clark threw back the blanket and reached out his arms for Kara. He held her and Felicity until they both fell asleep. Outside the city made its usual night time noises. Clark looked down at his family, tracing a finger along the chain of the necklace Felicity still wore; the same one he had given her all those years ago. Looking at them he repeated the same promise he made every night since Felicity had woken from her coma. He swore to love, protect and respect her and Kara, and the little one Felicity didn’t know she was carrying yet. He had noticed the change during a League council meeting. The baby was not much bigger than Kara had been when Felicity had told him. Yawning, he decided to tell her in the morning after he’d dropped Kara off in Smallville. Closing his eyes he pulled them close, and let the steady beating of Felicity’s heart lull him back to sleep.


End file.
